Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos
by BrunoProg64
Summary: No solo existen el mundo mamodo y el mundo real. Un furioso Zeno descubrirá que no solo hay esos 2 mundos, y lo que hará será decisivo para las batallas mamodo. Solo un decidido Zatch Bell podrá detener a su resentido hermano. ¿Lo logrará?
1. Invención desmesurada

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Introducción**

Nunca hemos pensado que este mundo sea el único en un universo tan grande. Aunque no lo podamos ver algunos presienten que hay varias dimensiones en las que otros mundos existen.

El mundo mamodo, es un mundo en el cual los mamodos, pueden usar sus conjuros a voluntad. En la Tierra solo pueden usarlos si un humano se los lee. Sin embargo existe un 3º mundo, un mundo donde la alquimia puede sustituir a los conjuros, aunque básicamente sean lo mismo, en esencia.

Y el 4º mundo, solamente es un mundo contenido en la tierra. Producto de las investigaciones de las naciones después de la 2º Guerra Mundial, que tantas vidas costó, se desarrollaron unos seres capaces de alimentarse de lo más inverosímil… la sangre.

Como se ve, este relato promete ser una mezcla entre 3 series, 2 de las cuales son obras maestras del género, como Full Metal Alchemist y Blood+. Menciono 4 mundos, porque serían: El Mundo real, mundo mamodo, mundo alquímico y mundo de intriga creado por los chirópteros y su desmedido afán de beber sangre.

Explicaré brevemente la relación entre el mundo alquímico y el mundo mamodo. La alquimia, con o sin círculo de transmutación se asemeja a un conjuro. Un conjuro en este relato será la lectura de los párrafos de un libro, tal como lo define la serie Zatch Bell y no el conjuro que se acepta en los círculos de magia, que de acuerdo a la Wikipedia consta de 6 fases. Y es que en realidad un hechizo es un antecedente al método científico, por lo que podríamos considerar con ciertas dudas que un hechizo es lo más cercano que tiene un mamodo a la "ciencia".

La Alquimia era una protociencia que combinaba la física, la química, la metalurgia, el arte y demás disciplinas. Era muy similar a la ciencia ya que hay principios alquímicos presenten en la química, como la Ley de Equivalencia de Intercambio. Por lo tanto, los conjuros y la alquimia son semejantes.

He visto las 3 series, pero si en algún momento meto la pata, no duden en avisarme.

Gracias por su atención y dejen reviews.

**Capítulo I**

**(Invención desmesurada)**

(Ginebra, Suiza)

Todos los investigadores estaban felices. Se había terminado de reparar el Gran Colisionador de Hadrones (LHC en inglés), el acelerador de partículas más grande del mundo. La investigación para resolver los vacíos de la teoría física actual esta abierta.

(**Nota del Autor:** Los nombres los supuestos científicos son ficticios. El LHC es real y se está construyendo en Ginebra, Suiza. Para más detalles vean la Wikipedia)

- Mis felicitaciones Dr. Robert Watson – le decía uno de los ingenieros del LHC – El CERN (Consejo Europeo para la Investigación Nuclear, en inglés) estará orgulloso de su desarrollo.

Todos brindaron en aquella solemne recepción, hasta que de repente un asustado Dr. Riddles irrumpió en la reunión.

- ¿Acaso no saben lo que están creando¡Podrían destruir el Universo con esa invención¿Acaso no saben que algún mal investigador podría usarlo para crear un agujero negro estable¡Sería el fin!

- Cálmese Dr. Riddles… no es tan trágico – contestó Robert – Podemos controlar los efectos.

(**Nota del Autor:** Los peligros que expone Riddles con respecto al LHC han sido advertidos por varios científicos. EL CERN ha dicho que no constituyen una gran amenaza)

- ¡Más les vale¡No queremos una catástrofe física!

- Tranquilícese. Seguro ese Kido le metió ideas en la cabeza – dijo Robert mientras se reía – Desconocemos mucho acerca de los mamodos y sobre su mundo. Quizá este acelerador nos permite entrar en su dimensión…

- Pero no hay manera – contestó Kido – No sabemos si hay alguien que opere el acelerador con la energía necesaria.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo Robert sorprendido – Eres un simple mamodo y nada más.

- El Dr. Riddles lo sabe todo. El puede enseñarme.

Robert quiso hundir al mamodo con preguntas que no admiten una respuesta simple, como ¿Porqué vivimos?, pero al ver a los demás investigadores llamándolo se fue sin decir nada.

- ¿Dr. Riddles? – preguntó Kido - ¿Es posible que podamos regresar a mi mundo con el acelerador?

- Todo eso depende de la energía y de la creación de Agujero de Gusano, pero créeme Kiyo – el Dr. Riddles suspiró – No sabemos que parámetros hay que usar para crear el Agujero de Gusano. Es más, creemos que ningún mamodo sabe los parámetros para crear el agujero.

Pasadas unas horas, la reunión llegaba a su fin. Todos los investigadores se fueron a sus hogares. Tendrían vacaciones por una semana.

Una vez que todos se fueron y dejaron al LHC solo, dos sombras se escabulleron por una ventana. Eran Zeno y Dufort.

- Lo oí todo – dijo Zeno – Este acelerador me permitirá regresar al mundo mamodo y cuando esté allá… será más fácil dar un golpe de estado al gobierno, derrocar a mi padre y sentarme como el Rey Mamodo.

- Zeno – le contestó Dufort - ¿Y tu venganza contra Zatch? Borraste sus recuerdos para que vagara por el mundo pero ahora está feliz con Kiyomaro Takamine.

- Tienes razón… no sería completa mi victoria si no me vengo de ese rubio sujeto que me arrebató el poder supremo… ¡Por su culpa me enviaron a un reformatorio!

- ¿Y exactamente porqué no quieres que sea rey? Podrías derrocarlo.

- Zatch Bell le juró a una débil mamodo que moría, que acabaría con estas luchas y haría que los mamodos vivirían en paz. ¡Eso va en contra de mi esencia¡Mi esencia se alimenta del odio y la malicia! Si Zatch Bell lleva al mundo mamodo por el bien… romperá una de sus leyes más importantes: La Equivalencia.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Dufort

- Zatch Bell se llevará una sorpresa cuando descubra cual es la verdadera fuente de los conjuros. ¿Haz visto cuan violento se está volviendo este mundo ahora?

- Si lo veo… guerras y revoluciones por doquier.

- La energía del odio de los corazones es la que sirve para alimentar los conjuros. Puede ser que Zatch Bell y Kiyomaro Takamine obtengan la suya de sus sentimientos, pero por lo general son de los de ira y cuando invocan sus conjuros más poderosos… se necesita la energía de otros.

- O sea… si Zatch detiene las batallas mamodo… ¿quiere decir que habrá paz en el mundo?

- ¡No! – gritó Zeno – La energía no usada por los mamodos hará que su mundo colapse finalmente. Los mamodos tienen que seguir luchando para evitar que nos extingamos. La energía no se crea ni se destruye… sólo se transforma. Esa energía sin usar hará trizas el mundo mamodo. Ahora de donde viene el odio del hombre… quizá este acelerador nos ayude a descubrirlo. Dufort… ¡Viajaremos a otra dimensión¡Vamos al mundo Mamodo¡Hagámoslo ya!


	2. Premoniciones de Desastre

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo II**

**(Premoniciones de desastre)**

(Mochinoki, Japón)

Kiyomaro había adquirido un obsesivo interés por el pasado de Zatch Bell. Su padre no había logrado descifrar esas extrañas letras del mundo mamodo, por lo que no podía leer los conjuros a voluntad.

Eso obligó a Kiyomaro a buscar información en la Internet sobre asuntos relacionados al mundo mamodo o asuntos que parecerían de ciencia ficción. Fue así cuando buscando encontró una página que le sorprendió mucho.

_**Proyecto Delta 67 – Gobierno de los EE.UU**_

_**El contenido del documento es altamente confidencial.**_

- Si esto es confidencial… ¿Qué hace colgado en la red? – se preguntó Kiyomaro. Esto lo impulsó a seguir leyendo.

_**El Proyecto Delta 67 es una iniciativa de manipulación genética para crear una suerte de seres no comunes que luchen entre sí hasta la muerte. El objetivo principal es lograr crear una crisis en otros países que obligue al gobierno y a las fuerzas de esos países a solicitar el ingreso de las fuerzas de EE.UU y así poder lograr control político y económico de ellos.**_

_**Denominación de los involucrados: Chirópteros.**_

_**Creación: Mediante secuenciamiento de ADN y la infección de alimentos enviados bajo el disfraz de ayuda, con la bacteria LZ-2, creada con elementos de biotecnología que convertirán a la víctima en un chiróptero tras ciertos estímulos.**_

_**Alimentos Involucrados: Ayuda, Pocky, chocolates, bebidas gaseosas, productos para adelgazar, fermentadores, urea, fertilizantes y demás elementos agrícolas que se exporten de los EE.UU. En algunos alimentos está mezclada con los carbohidratos básicos. (C, H, O, N)**_

Kiyomaro estaba empezando a asustarse. Jamás creyó que un país podía convertir a sus vecinos en monstruos para ganar una cuota de poder. Sin embargo lo que seguía lo dejaría más intrigado.

_**El Proyecto Delta 67 tiene estrecha relación con la investigación Delta 76, que consiste en el análisis y estudio de los seres vivientes llamados Mamodos.**_

_**El objetivo final de Delta 67 es lograr hacer que mamodos y chirópteros luchen entre sí, para determinar la raza más poderosa y desarrollarla para fines bélicos.**_

_**Para más información véase los documentos Delta 76 y Delta 41.**_

_**Gobierno de los Estados Unidos – CIA – Altamente confidencial.**_

- ¿Qué es esto? – se preguntó Kiyomaro - ¿Acaso esto no debería ser secreto? - pensó un poco y suspiró – Seguro esto es teoría conspirativa…

Sin embargo su alegría se esfumó al ver el pie de la página.

_**El servidor de la CIA fue comprometido hace una semana. Los archivos pueden ser descargados desde este sitio web. Como miembros desertores de la CIA y miembros activos del Escudo Rojo, creemos que la situación de los mamodos escapa de nuestras manos y es responsabilidad de sus compañeros humanos. Descargue el contenido de este portal antes que la CIA lo cierre.**_

_**David y Louis – Miembros del Escudo Rojo.**_

Ni corto ni perezoso, Kiyomaro descargó todo el material desesperado. ¿Acaso la guerra de los mamodos era una cortina de humo para tapar un intento de dominación mundial? Este interés le obligó a seguir revisando los documentos en su computador. Abrió los documentos que correspondían a Delta 76.

_**Proyecto Delta 76 – Gobierno de los EE.UU**_

_**El contenido del documento es altamente confidencial y relacionado con Delta 69**_

_**El Proyecto Delta 76 es un intento de averiguar todo lo posible sobre los mamodos y lo relacionado con ellos. El objetivo es lograr la sintetización de estos en laboratorios y el descifrado de su extraño alfabeto.**_

- ¿Su alfabeto? – se sorprendió Kiyomaro – Mi padre hizo lo que pudo, pero ellos… ¿podrán?

No imaginaba lo que iba a leer. La CIA si había descifrado el alfabeto.

_**El alfabeto usado por los mamodos es una mezcla de sánscrito y dialectos chinos. Si recogemos la evidencia de las letras y lo que los humanos que poseen mamodos entienden en sus clarividencias, se puede analizar al texto para desprender fonemas. Comparándolos con los dialectos chino y sánscrito se puede descifrar su lectura. El silabario se incluye a continuación.**_

Efectivamente para Kiyomaro, en la pantalla estaba la equivalencia del silabario Japonés / Inglés / Mamodo. El secreto que ni el Dr. Riddles podía descifrar, lo había descubierto la CIA y ahora lo tenía justo en frente.

- ¡Ellos sabían quienes eran los mamodos! – rugió Kiyomaro con furia - ¡Nadie se imaginó que eso sería así! – pero para Kiyomaro faltaba algo peor.

_**El mamodo llamado Zatch Bell también es objeto de estudio en documentos posteriores y revisiones de los Proyectos de la CIA. Un tratado completo sobre Zatch Bell y su hermano gemelo están en los documentos Delta 41.**_

Kiyomaro tragó en seco. Parece que la CIA sabía todo sobre ellos… y era así.


	3. Alquimia Prohibida

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo III**

**(Alquimia Prohibida)**

(Amestris, Bosque de la Casa de Dante)

Había un extraño círculo de transmutación en el suelo de la Mansión de Dante. Era un círculo dentro del cual esta inscrito un pentágono, el cual a su vez tenía inscrito un triángulo y algunos símbolos griegos.

De las escaleras de la mansión bajaron dos personajes: Dante y Hohenheim de la Luz.

- Me alegra saber que hayas resuelto tus diferencias conmigo querido – dijo Dante.

- No sé que es lo que planeas, pero realmente debo verlo.

- Es algo muy especial. He logrado encontrar un segundo portal que se conecta con otro mundo.

- ¿La Puerta no era una sola? – preguntó Hohenheim.

- La Puerta que da nuestro poder alquímico es una sola. Esta otra… no es un Portal, sino una forma de viajar a otro mundo donde aparentemente hay cosas similares con el nuestro – respondió Dante – Ponte en el medio del círculo conmigo.

Una vez ubicados, Dante unió las manos y activó el arreglo. De repente aparecieron ante una Puerta con símbolos parecidos al de los libros mamodo.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – se preguntaron esos dos alquimistas.

De repente la Puerta se abrió y se oyó una voz.

- Esta es la Puerta del Mundo Mamodo. Pocos logran llegar a este lugar. ¿Vienen de Amestris?

- Así es – respondió Dante – Practicamos la Alquimia y la podemos hacer sin círculo.

- ¿Así que vieron la otra Puerta? – preguntó la voz – Pues bien… si sobrevivieron a eso… creo que les debo revelar la verdad de este mundo. Este mundo está habitado por seres llamados mamodos que tienen algo parecido a la alquimia que ustedes en Amestris practican. Se llaman Conjuros y son algo así como "círculos de transmutación hablados". Pero a diferencia de ustedes, cada mamodo solo puede aplicar ciertos conjuros y no los que el desee. También conocemos la Puerta que vieron, y nos lleva al otro mundo que ya han visto.

- ¿Así que su Alquimia no se desarrolló lo suficiente? – preguntó Dante – Vaya mundo con el que nos hemos topado…

- Pasen y la puerta depositará en sus mentes toda la verdad de este mundo, incluida la verdad de las guerras mamodo. Pasen y vean.

Y entonces grandes tentáculos los cogieron y los llevaron al interior de la Puerta. Una vez ahí dentro vieron toda la verdad de ese mundo y finalmente la Puerta los dejó en un bosque cercano al mar.

- ¿Estás bien Dante? – preguntó Hohenheim.

- Si lo estoy… con el cuerpo de Lyra nunca me he sentido mejor.

De repente sintieron pasos y decidieron esconderse tras los árboles. Los que se acercaban eran dos mamodos que se sentaron cerca de la orilla.

- Estoy preocupado. Se acerca la fecha de las batallas mamodo – dijo un mamodo

- ¿La guerra de 1000 años por nuestro rey? – preguntó el segundo

- Esa misma, pero por lo que veo… los reyes están locos. Quieren mandar a sus dos hijos a esa lucha – comentó el primer mamodo.

- ¿¡Cómo es posible!? – se sorprendió el segundo mamodo – Entiendo que Zeon ha tenido una formación muy estricta… pero – respiró hondo al hablar – No puedo decir lo mismo de su débil hermano Zatch. En la escuela particular a la que asiste es catalogado como uno de los más débiles mamodos jamás existentes.

- Son los reyes – el primer mamodo suspiró melancólico – pueden hacer lo que deseen.

En ese momento Dante unió las manos y un árbol que estaba cerca de los mamodos les cayó encima. El golpe fue tal… que los dos mamodos murieron.

- Excelente – musitó Dante – Ya podemos regresar Hohenheim.

Hohenheim estaba tan sorprendido que no dijo nada. Dante dibujó en extraño círculo que había en su casa con una astilla de madera y coloco a los dos mamodos dentro. Una vez hecho esto invocó a la Puerta de ese mundo uniendo las manos y pudo regresar con Hohenheim a su casa en Amestris. Los dos mamodos fueron usados como sacrificio.

- Ese mundo se ve interesante – dijo Dante - ¿O no Hohenheim?

- Dante… no sé que decir… he quedado sorprendido – respondió Hohenheim.

De repente se volvió a activar el círculo de transmutación en la mansión de Dante. Era obvio que alguien estaba intentando ingresar a la dimensión de Amestris.

- ¿Acaso son mamodos? – se preguntó Hohenheim

- No lo creo – respondió Dante – los únicos dos que nos vieron estaban muertos. Alguien llama del otro lado de la Puerta de la Verdad. Veremos quien es. Alguien logró abrir la Puerta en el otro lado. Me pregunto como lo hizo. Creo recordar que al otro lado no hay alquimia.

Ambos se quedaron esperando que el círculo mostrara quien se acercaba.


	4. Cruce de Mundos

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo IV**

**(Cruce de Mundos)**

Dante y Hohenheim seguían esperando a que el círculo mostrara a los que venían. Finalmente el círculo se activó por completo y aparecieron Zeon y Duffort.

- Al fin... el mundo mamodo - dijo Zeon - Se acerca una gran revolución.

- ¿Mundo Mamodo dices? - le preguntó Dante a Zeon - No creo que estés en el mundo correcto.

- ¡Ah! - Zeon se sorprendió al ver a Dante - ¿Quién eres tú¿Y que mundo es este?

- Soy Dante, una alquimista. Vivo aquí en Amestris. Tú debes ser Zeon, el hermano de Zatch Bell, hijo de los reyes del mundo mamodo.

- ¡Jamás menciones a ese bastardo rubio en mi presencia! - rugió Zeon de furia - ¿Cómo sabes quien soy y mi posición social?

- La Puerta me mostró la verdad - respondió Dante.

- Dante... - preguntó Hohenheim - ¿Acaso es el hijo del rey mamodo?

- Asi es querido mío - contestó Dante - Zeon... hijo de los reyes del mundo mamodo.

- ¡Tu respuesta es muy vaga! - contestó Zeon - ¿Qué es esa Puerta?

- Es un nexo entre mundos y donde está toda la verdad. Ya que ustedes son nuevos en Amestris, deberían ir a ver esa Puerta - contestó Dante. Acto seguido dijo - ¡Rosé¡Trae a tu hijo!

La nombrada bajo con su hijo en brazos. Era obvio que Dante usaría al niño para abrir la Puerta.

- ¿Un niño? - dijo Duffort - ¿Para que es?

- Observa y verás - contestó Dante.

Unió las manos y se activó un círculo de transmutación sobre el niño. De repente Zeon y Duffort estaban ante la Puerta de la Verdad. Esta se abrió y les mostró la verdad del mundo alquímico, incluyendo la verdad sobre la relación de la alquimia y la energía que es traida del mundo real.

Después de ver toda la verdad, la Puerta los regresó a la Mansión de Dante.

- Me sorprende verlos de vuelta sanos - le dijo Dante a los llegados de la Puerta - Antes la Puerta solía quitar algo del que veía la verdad, pero veo que la he sabido controlar perfectamente.

- ¿Así que la energía de este mundo de Alquimia se obtiene de la muerte de las personas del otro lado?

- Así es Zeon. Aprendes rápido. También habrás visto quien soy yo.

- Si lo ví - le respondió - Eres Dante y eres responsable de crear la Piedra Filosofal.

- Sé que luchas contra tu hermano por el trono de tu mundo... - le dijo Dante - Veo que te pones muy furioso cuando lo mencionan.

- ¿El Mundo Mamodo¿Cómo llego ahí?

- He diseñado un círculo de transmutación que los llevará allá. Pónganse aquí - dijo señalando el círculo de transmutación en el suelo.

Dicho esto unió las manos y se activó el círculo. Zeon y Duffort aparecieron ante la otra Puerta que les reveló la verdad que no sabían de su mundo y aparecieron en el mismo lugar en el que Dante apareció.

- ¡El mundo mamodo! - exclamó Duffort

- Lo que siempre esperé - le contestó Zeon - Pero aún no es momento de hacer nada. Tenemos que planear algo...

Duffort comprendió lo que su mamodo quería decirle. Habían aparecido de repente, por lo que no tenían planes. Y lo peor de todo... no quería saber lo que ocurriría si los veían. Así que decidieron regresar.

Ya de vuelta en Amestris, Zeon le dijo a Dante:

- Veo que estamos hechos de la misma sustancia. Vivimos para nuestros deseos, por lo que creo que deberíamos entendernos. No nos conviene ser enemigos.

- Nadie dijo que lo seamos - contestó Dante - pero acepto tu oferta... pero bajo una condición.

- ¿Cúal es esa condición?

- Ya que tu serás el Rey Mamodo, quiero que me permitas usar a los mamodos que viven al otro lado de la Puerta junto con sus compañeros humanos para forjar la Piedra Filosofal.

- Trato hecho.

Un siniestro trato se cerraba entre dos mundos.


	5. Caballeros de Diva

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo V**

**(Caballeros de Diva)**

(París, Francia)

- Solomon. ¿Tienes algún plan ahora?

Con estas palabras, Amshel iniciaba una reunión con sus hermanos, que eran Caballeros de Diva.

- Hermano Amshel, sabes que nuestra prioridad es proteger a Diva, por eso debemos hacer un trato con Saya.

- Eso es imposible... - contestó Amshel - ¿Acaso olvidaste que Saya representa muerte para nosotros?

- Dejen eso ya... debemos destruir a Saya - contestó un malhumorado James.

- Que puesta en escena - contestó Nathan - lo clásico siempre es lo mejor.

- ¿Podrías dejar de vincular todo con el arte, Nathan? - le preguntó James.

- Tu siempre tan atrevido como siempre... James - contestó Nathan.

- Hermanos - dijo Amshel - dejen de pelear. A surgido una nueva raza de seres vivientes. Debemos estar preparados... no sabemos si Diva está en peligro.

- ¿Te refieres a los mamodos? - preguntó Solomon.

- Así es... esos seres podrían tener algo peligroso para Diva. Es nuestro deber protegerla...

- No hay de que preocuparse - contestó una voz.

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Amshel

- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero escuché su conversación y no pude evitar responder.

- Argiano - dijo Amshel - ¿Traes alguna información util acerca de esos mamodos?

- Así es Amshel - respondió Argiano - Capturamos a un mamodo y un humano en Ginebra hace unos días y estamos haciendo experimentos con ellos. Por lo que veo... su sangre no es peligrosa para Diva. Simplemente es como la sangre de cualquier humano.

- Tendré que verlo con mis hermanos - respondió Amshel - pero si no son un peligro para Diva, quiero que les suministres del Delta 67 para ver si pueden servir para crear el mundo ideal de Diva.

- No lo hemos probado todavía - contestó Argiano - Pero haremos todo lo posible.

- Eso me gusta - respondió Amshel - regresa ahora a los laboratorios de Cinq Flèches y asegúrate de mantenernos informados de las novedades.

- Entendido Amshel – respondió Argiano y se fue.

- Solomon... como presidente de Cinq Fléches quiero que sigas realizando experimentos con esos dos, humano y mamodo para determinar si no son una amenaza para Diva. No me fío de la palabra de Argiano... no es un caballero como nosotros.

- Hermano Amshel, así será... estudiaré a esos mamodos y de no ser dañinos usaré el Delta 67 para así poder crear un mundo de chirópteros para Diva – contestó Solomon.

- Brindemos entonces... por Diva – sugirió Amshel.

- Por Diva – contestaron los demás y brindaron.

Por su parte, al terminar el brindis, Solomon se retiró del lugar donde estaban sus hermanos y fue a los laboratorios de Cinq Flèches. Ahí encontró a Van Argiano, el investigador subordinado a ellos, entonces decidió preguntarle:

- ¿Qué datos hay del humano y el mamodo, Argiano?

- Solomon... verás... con respecto al humano, es un humano común y corriente. No tienen nada de especial así que estamos pensando en aplicarle el Delta 67.

- Humanos tontos – dijo Solomon riéndose - ¿Y el mamodo?

- No posee sangre mortal, porque hemos aplicado su sangre a los chirópteros y no han muerto. Ni siquiera se han cristalizado. Pensamos en aplicarle el Delta 67.

- Quiero hablar con los dos. Déjame verlos, Argiano.

Van Argiano se sorprendió, no sabía que decir al permitir que su jefe viera a los dos, humano y mamodo que estaban siendo sometidos a experimentos que acababan con sus dignidades. Sin embargo... al ver que era su jefe no lo dudó un minuto y le dijo:

- Puedes verlos. Sígueme...

Después de algunos minutos de caminar, Solomon se encontró con el laboratorio donde estaban el Dr. Riddles y Kido. Ellos eran los infortunados en ser capturados. Estaban atados en camas.

- Hola... - dijo Solomon – No esperaba verlos... y me sorprende que estén con vida.

- ¿Quién eres¿Y que quieres de nosotros? No te hemos hecho nada... - dijo Riddles

- No es necesario que me hayan hecho nada... los estudiamos porque necesitamos crear un mundo para el bien de Diva.

- Diva... ¿Quien es Diva?

- Para alguien que lo dice saber todo... debería sonarte familiar. Nunca oíste leyendas sobre una mansión en la que hubo un incendio y la gente ya estaba muerta antes... - suspiró Solomon – Fue una leyenda muy sonada...

- No puede ser... entonces Diva era... - pensó Riddles. Sin embargo no pudo terminar.

- Me alegro que lo recuerdes... pero nuestro objetivo es convertirte a tí y a tu mamodo en chirópteros para que Diva tenga ese futuro que tanto anhela.

- No puede ser... - dijo Kido – Se refiere a que nos... convertirán en...

- Así es enano – contestó Solomon – Aprendes rápido...


	6. Verdad Carmesí

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo VI**

**(Verdad Carmesí)**

(Mochinoki, Japón)

Kiyomaro lo había pasado muy mal después de leer la documentación que el Escudo Rojo colocó en Internet. Los detalles de la vida de Zatch Bell lo preocupaban. Y más que nada la traducción de los libros de conjuros, que todavía no había empezado. Sin embargo tuvo que seguir asistiendo a clases, ya que no podía saltarse de grado. Después de soportar sus clases podía seguir leyendo.

(**Nota del Autor: **Los aspectos de la vida de Zatch Bell descritos no corresponden a los descritos en la serie. Son inventados o modificados para darle realse a esta historia)

Los detalles sobre la vida de Zatch no terminaban de sorprenderle. Su origen, por ejemplo:

_**Proyecto Delta 41 – Gobierno de los Estados Unidos**_

_**Contenido: Se describe la historia del mamodo Zatch Bell y su hermano Zeon. Se recomienda haber leído documentos anteriores y el Delta 67.**_

_**Los reyes del mundo mamodo tuvieron dos hijos. Uno de ellos era un chico blanco y el otro era un rubio. Se decidió que el hijo primogénito (El blanco) sea tratado bajo la más estricta disciplina para llegar a soportar la presión de la guerra de los 100 mamodos. Por otra parte, el otro mamodo fue degradado de su posición social y se le asignó vivir con una mujer del pueblo. Esto en aras a evitar una guerra civil entre hermanos cuando estallara la guerra de los 100 mamodos. No habían planes de mandar a Zatch Bell a la batalla. Zeon era el único que bajo las duras condiciones disciplinarias podría soportarlo.**_

- Así que Zatch Bell... tiene un hermano y es hijo de un rey. No puede ser...

Kiyomaro no tenía miedo de que Zatch le descubriese. Estaba ocupado con Volcan 300 y su madre. Podía leer toda la verdad primero y luego pedirle explicaciones a Zatch. Sin embargo no podía hacerlo. No podía porque sabía que el mamodo había perdido todos sus recuerdos... ¿Cómo iba a recordar algo así?

Lo que a Kiyomaro le asustaba era la relación que todo esto tenía que ver con el mismo. Si el hermano de Zatch no sabía que Zatch era su hermano... ¿Podría intentar matarlo¿A Zatch o a él por refugiarlo? La verdad continuaba...

_**Durante la escuela primaria, Zatch Bell era calificado de "debilucho" por todo su círculo de conocidos. No tenía más que las lágrimas para dar a conocer sus sentimientos. Ya no recordaba que fuera hijo de rey ni nada similar. Lo peor de todo es que Zeon llegó a enterarse de la existencia de Zatch Bell, debido a unos archivos en los almacenes del reformatorio donde vivió. Al revisar los registros le tomó odio y decidió vengarse de el. **_

- Su hermano lo odia... así que su vida... podría...

_**Cuando los mamodos fueron asignados a la batalla mamodo, se tuvieron recibieron informes que decían que Zatch Bell debía ser enviado a la guerra al igual que Zeon, pero separados. Lo que sucedió es que se descubrio que Zatch había heredado el conjuro más potente que había existido en esa dinastía. Fue así que Zeon decidió eliminar a Zatch y tras buscarlo con ira... lo encontró en los bosques de Inglaterra.**_

- Inglaterra... un momento – pensó Kiyomaro – Mi padre encontró a Zatch...

_**La lucha fue desigual. Ya que Zatch Bell estaba sorprendido de ver a un mamodo tan idéntico a sí mismo, que dió tiempo a que Zeon lo atacara. Así logró dejar malherido a Zatch y decidió quemar su libro, para que volviera al mundo mamodo. Pero tal parece, decidió que no era una venganza perfecta y le eliminó los recuerdos, para que vague por el mundo solo. De ahí fue encontrado en el bosque y transferido a Kiyomaro Takamine por decisión de su padre y la CIA.**_

- Entonces... que yo fuera el compañero de Zatch... fue planeado. ¡En que demonios pensaba mi padre¿Acaso cree que soy un muñeco?

Kiyomaro no quizo leer más... y apesadumbrado por tantas verdades cayó al suelo. Era la última gota de la amargura.

Fue entonces cuando oyó una canción... más parecida a una ópera.

(**Nota del Autor:** La canción es la pista 15 del OST 1 de Blood+: Mark Mancina – Diva. Escuchar de preferencia desde el minuto 2)

- ¿Que es esa canción¡Que sucede!

- Kiyo – dijo Zatch apareciendo - ¿Qué está sucediendo? Oigo una extraña canción.

- No lo sé Zatch... nadie canta así por aquí...

- ¡Takamine-kun! - llamó una voz.

- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó Kiyomaro - ¿Eres tú Suzume?

- Takamine-kun... soy yo, Suzume. ¿Qué sucede¿Ahora ya no me recuerdas?

- No es eso... ¿Quieres que te enseñe matemáticas otra vez?

- No es eso... se te ve muy aburrido ahí... ¡Vamos a pasear!

- Suzume... ¿No oyes una extraña canción?

- No escucho nada... ¡mira lo que te provoca el estudio¡Deberías distraerte un poco!

De repente la extraña canción se dejó de escuchar.

- Tienes razón Suzume – dijo Kiyomaro – Vamos a pasear... algo malo me debe estar pasando...


	7. Diva y Zatch

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo VII**

**(Diva y Zatch)**

- Aquí estamos Diva – dijo Amshel – Llegamos a Japón, tal como lo pediste.

- Vengo porque se ven muy interesantes esas criaturas llamadas mamodos. Quizá sean deliciosas...

- No lo sé Diva – contestó Amshel – Pero te prometo que no nos iremos de Japón sin que pruebes alguno...

Aquellos dos siniestros seres salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron rumbo a Mochinoki, porque sabían que los reportes de mamodos eran más frecuentes allí.

Por otro lado Susume se llevó a Zatch y a Kiyomaro a pasear y a comprar frutas, solo para que tuvieran que ver como dibujaba caras de Kiyomaro en cada una de ellas.

- Se están divirtiendo ¿verdad? - preguntó Suzume.

- No sé que decirte... no me gusta esta clase de diversión...

- A tí nada te gusta Takamine-kun... pero a tí Zatch... seguro algo te debe gustar.

Fue a una tienda y compró un gran pez. Se lo dió a Zatch. Sin mediar palabra el mamodo lo devoró.

- Vaya... se nota que tienes hambre... mucha hambre.

Mientras Zatch comía... a unas cuadras de ahí, otros pensaban en lo mismo...

- Diva... ya que estamos aquí debes alimentarte. La sangre es necesaria para vivir y tú lo sabes.

- No me apetece probar un mamodo aún... quiero probar algo delicioso...

- Si eso es lo que quieres... pasaremos por ahí y al que te apetesca... lo haré venir.

- Amshel... por eso te quiero – contestó Diva.

Por otra parte, después de que Zatch terminó de comer su pescado, a Suzume se le ocurrió la idea de ir calle arriba, hacia una colina cercana a la ciudad. Por su parte, Diva y Amshel, decidieron bajar hacia la ciudad, ya que estaban en la colina.

- Vamos Kiyomaro... camina... hay que llegar a la cima de la colina...

- Suzume... por favor esto es ridículo...

Fue entonces cuando Amshel y Diva vieron a Kiyomaro, Zatch y Suzume. Ninguno de ellos notó nada, ya que a Diva no se le ocurrió cantar. Sin embargo, al ver Diva a Suzume... le susurró al oído de Amshel:

- Esa chica tiene pinta de ser deliciosa... la quiero... su sangre por supuesto...

- Diva... tus deseos son órdenes. Necesito que me ayudes... simula hacerte la muerta.

- ¿Y eso para qué?

- Para que la chica venga a ayudarte y cuando quiera hacerlo... te alimentas. Es un plan sencillo y eficaz...

- ¡Qué divertido! - pensó Diva - ¡Muy bien Amshel... eso haremos!

Diva entonces simuló desmayarse y Amshel comensó a gritar:

- ¡Auxilio¡No mi Diva¡Resiste¿Qué te ha sucedido?

- ¡Ay no! - se quejó Zatch Bell – pobre chica... ¡Hay que ayudarla!

- ¡Déjame a mí Zatch! - dijo Suzume - ¡Es un caso de mujeres!

Y subió presurosa a la colina. Kiyomaro estaba ansioso por bajar, así que siguió de regreso a la ciudad. Estaba a medio camino cuando de repente volvió a oír la canción.

- Zatch... ¿Oyes esa canción?

- La escucho Kiyomaro... ¿Quién será?

De repente el canto de Diva se vió cortado por un grito... un grito muy agudo. Era Suzume.

- ¡Suzume¡Era ella¡Zatch tenemos que regresar!

Y fue corriendo hacia la cima con Zatch... entonces lo que vió fue algo que le heló la sangre... Diva había chupado la sangre de Suzume.

- ¡Nooooo¡Suzume! - gritó Kiyomaro

- ¡Suzume! - gritó Zatch Bell y se quedó mirando con horror a Diva.

- ¡Al fin... un mamodo! - dijo Diva – Quizá este chica no era tan deliciosa como creí – y soltando a Suzume la dejó caer a un lado...

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Suzume? - dijo Zatch mirando con rabia a Diva – No sé quien eres... ¡pero lo pagarás caro!... ¡Kiyomaro... el conjuro!

Tenía suerte de que Kiyomaro llevaba su libro a todo lugar. Abriéndolo... se prepararon para el ataque...

- ¡Zaker!

Un rayo fue hacia Diva, pero fue detenido por algo que se acercó de repente

- Eso no lo permitiré – dijo Amshel apareciendo de repente – Mi deber es proteger a Diva y así será...

Acto seguido se acercó a Zatch y lo golpeó rápidamente. Luego lo cogió y lo arrojó con violencia al suelo. Zatch a duras penas se incorporó.

- Veo que estos mamodos se recuperan rápido... - dijo burlonamente Amshel - ¿Estás bien Diva?

- Amshel... no deberías interrumpirme. Déjame ver como el mamodo pierde sus energías... luego beberé su sangre.

- ¡No te perdonaré el haberle hecho eso a Suzume! - gritó Zatch Bell - ¡No tienes corazón!

- Jamás lo he tenido – contestó Diva – Todos los humanos son unos idiotas, porque me usaron para sus pruebas... encerrada en una torre. ¡Nunca me vencerán!

- ¡No lo creas! - dijo Kiyomaro - ¡Zaker!

El ataque... no dañó mucho a Diva, pero si la aturdió. Así entendió que los mamodos no eran una broma.

- ¡Estúpido mamodo! - dijo con rabia Diva y desapareció com Amshel.

Una vez desaparecida Diva, Kiyomaro se acercó al cuerpo de Suzume. Ya no podían hacer nada... estaba muerta ya que Diva no perdonó ni una gota de su sangre. Al ver que estaba muerta, Kiyomaro cayó al suelo llorando.

- No puede ser – grunía Zatch – no puedo perdonarlo... no puedo perdonar que me quitaran a Suzume. Han hecho sufrir a Kiyo... ¡Y eso no lo perdonaré!

- ¡Suzume! - lloraba Kiyomaro - ¡Noooo¿Porqué¿Porqué me pasa esto?


	8. El Escudo Rojo

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos **

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo VIII**

**(El Escudo Rojo)**

Kiyomaro estaba destrozado... su pobre amiga Suzume esta muerta... sin sangre, todo por culpa de Diva, una chica a la cual ni conocía.

- ¡Diva! - se quejaba Kiyomaro - ¿Que te he hecho para merecer tanto mal¡Dime¡Diva¿Que hice?

Fue entonces cuando dos hombres aparecieron por esa zona. Uno vestía formalmente y el otro era gordo y vestía muy casual.

- Diva no te hizo eso porque tú le hayas hecho daño – le dijo a Kiyomaro el hombre formal – Lo hace porque nos odia.

- ¿Quienes son ustedes? - preguntó un Kiyomaro que no dejaba de llorar.

- Yo soy David – dijo el hombre formal.

- Yo soy Lewis – dijo el otro hombre.

- Somos del Escudo Rojo. Hemos oído de esta situación y queremos preguntarte algo.

- ¿Escudo Rojo¿Y eso que es?

- El Escudo Rojo fue creado para derrotar a Diva y a toda la ola de chirópteros que hay en el mundo. Te contamos de esto porque tu haz sufrido las consecuencias de los chirópteros, como todos los que forman a esta organización – le explicó David.

- Sin embargo – cortó Lewis – Tenemos una pregunta para tí.

- ¿Cual? - respondió Kiyomaro

- ¿Le ha hecho daño el mamodo a Diva?

- Creo que no – contestó Zatch Bell – Esa mujer llamada Diva sólo se aturdió.

- Pues bien... - dijo David – Los llevaremos ante el Jefe.

- ¿Y Suzume? - preguntó Kiyomaro - ¡No me iré dejándola aquí!

- Lewis se encargará de ella. La llevaremos a la base, igual que a ustedes.

Así Kiyomaro y Zatch Bell fueron conducidos a un gran barco anclado en un muelle a las afueras de la ciudad. Una vez ahí, David los llevó a la planta principal y les presentó al Jefe: Joel Goldsmith.

- Joel – dijo David – Aquí están los muchachos.

- Muy bien David – le respondió Joel – toma asiento. Hablaremos los tres.

- ¿Quien es usted? - preguntó Zatch Bell

- Soy Joel Goldsmith. Hace varios años, mi padre, también llamado Joel Goldsmith encontró una momia congelada con dos larvas en ella. De una de esas larvas... nació Diva.

- ¿Diva no es humana? - preguntó Kiyomaro - ¿Acaso ella es lo que...?

- Si crees que ella es un chiróptero – cortó David – Aciertas muy bien muchacho. Ella no es humana.

- ¿Pero podemos derrotarla? - preguntó Zatch Bell – No percibí que fuera un mamodo.

- La única forma de derrotar a Diva es mediante la sangre – contestó Joel – A Diva no la afectan las balas y demás artefactos. La única forma de derrotarla es mediante la sangre de su hermana Saya.

- ¿Saya? - se preguntó Kiyomaro - ¿Su... hermana?

- Así es. La sangre de cada una es veneno para la otra. No podemos llevarlas a una confrontación directa. Además Diva es la responsable de que proliferen los chirópteros en el mundo.

- ¿Esos videos de seres extraños que pululan por la Internet son en realidad...? - preguntó un Kiyomaro asustado.

- Aciertas – contestó Joel – Son chirópteros creados por la sangre de Diva. Y la única que puede vencerlos... es Saya. La llamaré para que la veas.

Joel salió de la oficina. En ese lapso de tiempo Zatch quizo preguntarle a Kiyomaro como se sentía después de saber toda esa cruel verdad.

- No puedo creerlo Zatch – le respondió Kiyomaro – Tenemos otro enemigo... Diva. Pensar que todos esos mostruos son causados por culpa de ella... ¡Lo que le hizo a Suzume¡No se lo perdonaré¡No descansaré hasta vencerla yo mismo!

En ese momento regresó Joel con Saya Otonashi. Saya cargaba una espada. Al verla con la espada Zatch se puso en posición defensiva. Al ver Saya a Zatch, esta asió su espada.

- ¡Diva! - gritó Zatch Bell - ¡No escaparás!

- No tienen que agitarse – dijo Joel – Saya... el es Zatch Bell, un mamodo. Zatch Bell... ella no es Diva. Solo se parece a ella.

Al oír eso Zatch Bell se calmó. Después de eso Joel sentó a Saya en otro asiento del despacho y regresando a su escritorio continuó hablando con ellos tres.

- Saya es la única que posee la sangre para derrotar a Diva y los chirópteros, por lo que cuidamos mucho de ella.

- En realidad... sólo ella puede derrotar a Diva. ¡Rayos! -se quejó Kiyomaro - ¡Yo quería derrotarla!

- Te exasperas mucho Kiyomaro – contestó Joel – Diva mató a mi padre igual como hizo con tu amiga, pero entiendo que sólo es Saya quien puede derrotarla. Pero entiendo que tu mamodo la aturdió... así que podrías ayudarnos en eso.

- Un momento... - se quejó Kiyomaro – Ustedes saben quienes somos, saben que son los mamodos. ¿Acaso conocen a mi padre?

- No del todo. Lo conocí cuando viajé a Inglaterra – contestó Joel – Sin embargo los datos de los mamodos los obtuvimos del Gobierno Estaudonidense. Ellos saben muy bien quienes son ustedes.

- La CIA... - murmuró Kiyomaro.

- Así es – dijo David – Lewis fue agente en la CIA y filtro esa información para que tu la leyeras. Esa página en Internet no era casual. Queríamos saber si los mamodos se aliarían con Diva, pero por lo que veo... tú ya no lo harás.

- ¿Los mamodos aliarse con Diva? - preguntó Zatch Bell - ¡Eso es ridículo!

- No del todo – contestó David - ¿O no Saya?

- Kiyomaro... - dijo Saya – Joel me contó que un mamodo llamado Kido y su compañero humano el Dr. Riddles fueron atrapados por los Caballeros de Diva en Paris.

- ¡No puede ser! - dijo Zatch - ¡Kido¡El Dr. Riddles!

- Les aplicaron el Delta 67, es decir una droga que los convertirá en chirópteros paulatinamente. Lo siento tanto por ustedes dos – respondió David.

- Diva... - dijo Kiyomaro con furia – Te venceremos...

- Si sienten el mismo odio por Diva... entonces están unidos al Escudo Rojo. Bienvenidos sean.

Kiyomaro se levantó y dió la mano a Joel y a Saya para sellar ese pacto. Zatch Bell hizo lo mismo... pero justo cuando todo parecía acabar...

- ¡Joel¡David! - gritó Lewis entrando a la oficina.

- ¿Qué sucede Lewis? - preguntó David.

- Es la chica... aún está con vida.

- ¡Suzume! - gritaron al unísono Kiyomaro y Zatch Bell. Pensaban que entre tantas desgracias... todavía brillaría un rayo de luz.


	9. La Promesa de Kiyomaro

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo IX**

**(La Promesa de Kiyomaro)**

Los más emocionados con la noticia de que Suzume estaba todavía viva fueron obviamente Kiyomaro y Zatch. Era su amiga y estaban felices por eso.

Después de tanto andar llegaron al laboratorio del Escudo Rojo. Ahí estaba Julia, una doctora, que los estaba esperando.

- La chica esta estable. Su pulso vital es débil, pero vive de cualquier modo.

- ¡Animo Suzume! - dijo Kiyomaro - ¡Te sanarás pronto!

Un extraño ruido en los artefactos de medición vital hizo suponer que algo no andaba muy bien. Julia rápìdamente extrajo un poco de sangre y la puso a un dispositivo. No pasó un tiempo hasta que se mostró en un monitor todo el patrón sanguíneo de Suzume.

- Muy bien muchachos... vamos a ver que sucedió aquí – dijo Julia con una sonriza.

Sin embargo su sonriza desapareció a los pocos minutos.

- Kiyomaro... - dijo Julia con una cara preocupada – A Suzume le pasa algo terrible.

- ¿Pero estará viva? - preguntó Zatch Bell

- Creo que no debería... - dijo Julia – Veran... Suzume tiene el Delta 67 en la sangre. Diva no le chupó la sangre totalmente. Al contrario... chupó algo de sangre y le inyectó Delta 67 de su propia sangre.

- ¡Noooo! - gritó Kiyomaro antes de llorar - ¡Suzume¡Nooo!

- ¿Podemos curarla? - preguntó Zatch Bell – Díganme que si pueden.

- Zatch... - dijo Julia mirando con pena al mamodo – Una vez que alguien está con el Delta 67 en la sangre... es imposible remediarlo.

Justo en ese momento, Suzume, que había estado como dormida, despertó.

- ¡Suzume! - dijo Kiyomaro - ¿Estás bien?

- Kiyomaro... - dijo ella - ¿Estoy en el hospital?

- Si Suzume... estás en el hospital. Pronto te recuperarás...

- Esa chica de la colina... - empezó a recordar Suzume – cantaba una hermosa canción. Era como una diosa... una Diva. Lástima que me desmayara por el mareo al verla.

- ¿Mareo? - preguntó Kiyomaro - ¿Estás segura?

- No lo recuerdo muy bien... - contestó Suzume – Perdí la razón cuando ella me vió.

- Suzume... yo te protegeré – contestó Kiyomaro y diciendo esto, la abrazó.

Pero tal emotiva escena se vió interrumpida por una Suzume convulsionando y gimiendo de dolor.

- ¡Suzume! - dijeron al unísono Kiyomaro y Zatch Bell - ¿Estás bien?

- No lo está... - dijo David – Está mutando en un chiróptero.

Al oir eso, Kiyomaro se quedó atónito. Luego vió con horror, como el brazo de Suzume se convertía en una horrible garra. Después de eso sus convulsiones cesaron.

- Kiyomaro... ¿Que me está pasando?

- Debemos eliminarla – dijo Saya – Por su propio bien.

- ¡No le harán nada a Suzume! - dijo un preocupado Kiyomaro – Suzume... estoy aquí. No te dejaré...

- Kiyomaro... - dijo Suzume – Me estoy convirtiendo en un monstruo... y no quiero vivir así. Esa chica tiene razón... deben eliminarme... pero en realidad... ¡No quiero¡No quiero morir!

- Suzume – dijo Saya – No podrás regresar a ser humana. Te recomiendo que mueras. Por el bien de Kiyomaro y los tuyos. Esa mujer que viste en la colina... es Diva y ella fue la que te provocó esto.

- Diva... - susurró Suzume – No quiero volverme un monstruo. Saya... por favor dime como acabar con todo esto.

- Te mataré para que no sufras. No usaré mi espada... solo unas gotas de mi sangre bastarán.

- ¡No quiero que muera! - se quejó Kiyomaro – Si ese es su destino... al menos quiero ser yo quien lo haga.

Julia trajo un recipiente en el cual Saya depositó algo de su sangre, tras cortarse con su espada. Luego Saya le dió la sangre a Kiyomaro.

- Suzume... te prometo que no descansaremos hasta derrotar a Diva y hacerla pagar por todo el daño que te ha hecho...

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, Kiyomaro bebió el frasco de Sangre y lo mantuvo en su boca, para luego coger a Suzume y darle de beber el mismo ese elemento. Fue un sublime beso. Al hacerlo... Suzume empezó a cristalizarse.

- Kiyomaro – se ruborizó Suzume y al poco tiempo cayó al suelo y se cristalizó.

- Suzume – dijo Kiyomaro llorando – No olvidaré nuestra promesa... nunca.


	10. Trato Siniestro

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo X**

**(Trato Siniestro)**

(Amestris, Bosque de la Casa de Dante)

Duffort no salía de su asombro. Conocía que Zeon no haría tratos con nadie, pero los hizo de todos modos. ¿Que se traía entre manos ese mamdo? Aun siendo su compañero humano, no podía descubrirlo por la dura personalidad del mamodo.

Dante se había retirado de su mansión y Duffort estaba en el jardín de aquel lugar. Aunque era un día soleado... no podía olvidar ese extraño sentimiento de curiosidad al ver como un mamodo que solo pensaba en si mismo y en su venganza, pedía ayuda a alguien.

De repente la aparición de Zeon interrumpió todo ese torrente de pensamientos.

- No creerás que hice tratos con esa bruja de Dante por ser un tonto – dijo al fin Zeon.

- No entiendo tus tratos – contestó Duffort - ¿Que planeas?

- No le he pedido ayuda a esa bruja. Lo que quiero es la Piedra Filosofal. Con respecto a Dante... la mataré para que no interfiera.

- ¿La Piedra Filosofal¿Para qué la quieres?

- Esa es un arma muy poderosa. En el mundo mamodo le temen a esa terrible arma. Ahora entiendo porqué nadie nos comentó sobre la existencia de esta dimensión. No pienso regresar a la tierra hasta que tenga la Piedra en mis manos.

- ¿Y para que piensas usar la Piedra?

- Para así poder derrocar el gobierno del mundo mamodo. Una guerra abierta con mi padre sería muy difícil con mamodos comunes. Si tengo la piedra podré derrotarlos para así poseer el poder absoluto. Una vez que tenga el poder absoluto... podré dominar el mundo de los humanos y terminar mi venganza contra ese bastardo que me arrebató el poder de los conjuros.

- Así que vas a usar a esa vieja para obtener lo que quieres y luego la eliminarás... muy digno de tí.

- Así es. Pero antes tengo que sacarle información a esa bruja de como fluye la energía entre los tres mundos. Si ella controla los flujos, podría arruinar mi plan en cualquier momento.

Justo en ese momento se oyeron unos pasos. Era Dante, venía con las manos manchadas de sangre. Curiosamente se reía y mucho.

- ¿Que sucedió? - preguntó Zeon - ¿Que es tan gracioso?

- Ese estúpido de Hohenheim... se opuso a mí y quizo matarme. Pero no se dió cuenta de que soy más hábil que el. Lo maté. Simplemente eso.

- Dante – dijo Zeon aparentando interés – Quiero que me expliques el flujo de energía entre los mundos. Dime exactamente lo que pasa cuando alguien hace un conjuro o alquimia.

- Muy bien. Lo diré solo porque somos aliados – respondió Dante – Verás... cuando alguien hace Alquimia... la energía de la transmutación es obtenida del otro lado de la Puerta de la Verdad. Hay otro mundo en el cual la gente vive plagada de violencia. Sus sentimientos de pecado son los que alimentan la Alquimia de este mundo.

- Eso explica lo que pasa con la Alquimia – dijo Zeon – Ahora los conjuros... ¿que pasa con ellos?

- El mundo mamodo no es un lugar en guerra civil. Toda la guerra por el trono está en el mundo que está al otro lado de la Puerta de la Verdad. Por lo tanto cuando un mamodo invoca un conjuro en ese mundo, la energía es obtenida de este mundo. Eso da balance a los alquimistas que eliminan gente y causan guerras. Por otro lado, cuando en el mundo mamodo se invocan conjuros, esta energía puede venir del mundo al otro lado de la Puerta de la Verdad y de este mundo.

- ¿Cúal es la relación entre las dos puertas?

- No hay relación. No se puede acceder al mundo mamodo desde la Puerta de la Verdad y tampoco se puede venir a este mundo desde la Puerta del Conocimiento. El único mundo que está al otro lado de ambas Puertas es el de los humanos sin alquimia. Ese mundo de donde viene Duffort.

- ¿Estas guerras deben seguir siempre?

- Claro que sí – dijo Dante riéndose – Las muertes son martirios necesarios para salvar al hombre de si mismo y salvar al mamodo de si mismo. Si no hay guerras ni odios y todo el mundo humano sigue en paz, el mundo mamodo tratará de obtener energía de este mundo y nosotros empezaremos una guerra jamás antes vista. Pero si nosotros también estamos en armonía... esa energía repercutirá en su mundo y los mamodos se matarán hasta que su raza se extinga. Por otro lado... si el mundo mamodo y el mundo humano están en paz... la Alquimia de este mundo desaparecerá. Si aún sigue existiendo... pasará lo mismo que lo que le pasaría a tu mundo: Desapareceríamos. Irónicamente el mundo humano, al crear armas apartir de la guerra y demás... no se vería afectado por ninguno de los dos acontecimientos de falta de energía. Los mamodos que están en el mundo humano se alimentan de los sentimientos de sus propios compañeros y eso hace que el balance se mantenga.

- ¿La Paz mundial amenaza nuestros mundos? - preguntó Duffort.

- Así es... - contestó Dante – Si el mundo humano tiene paz, nuestros mundos peligrarán.

- Entonces – contestó Zeon – Que los humanos mueran...


	11. Traición Anunciada

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo XI**

**(Traición Anunciada)**

Después de la conversación entre Dante y Zeon, este último siguió aparentando ser su aliado. Y continuando con esa mentira que Zeon odiaba, pero que mantenía por desear la Piedra Filosofal a toda costa, pasaron tres semanas.

Al pasar las tres semanas llegó Dante diciendo que había encontrado que la ciudad de Lior estaba lista para ser convertida en una Piedra Filosofal.

- La gente de Lior está tan sorprendida que no aceptarán irse de la ciudad. Todo lo originó una estúpida guerra civil-religiosa. Pobres humanos... saben que la peor perdición es la religión.

- ¿Tenemos materiales? - preguntó Zeon

- Hablamos de 3100 personas. Excelente material para una piedra tan refinada como la que deseamos – respondió Dante.

- Vamos para allá – dijo Zeon – Estoy ansioso por tener la Piedra.

- Así será... - contestó Dante – Estoy ansiosa de forjar a los mamodos del mundo humano en otra Piedra Filosofal y así lograr la Vida Eterna.

Esa misma noche partieron a Lior. Llegaron a las 2:00 am. Algunos dormían... otros hacían guardia. Dante apareció en una colina cercana y unió las manos. En toda la ciudad de Lior se dibujó un gigantesco círculo de transmutación que no se notó.

- Ahora uniré las manos y te daré la Piedra que tanto deseas Zeon – dijo Dante – Espero que tu también cumplas tu trato porque si no lo haces... te puede pesar.

Justo en ese momento un muchacho vió las zanjas en las calles y se dió cuenta de lo que sucedía:

- ¡Despierten¡Despierten! - vociferaba - ¡Traición¡Nos forjarán!

Fue muy tarde ya que Dante unió las manos y todo Lior entonces se transmutó, desapareciendo todas las vidas humanas y quedando en el centro una piedra de color carmesí. Aquella gema, era... la Piedra Filosofal.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo Dante para sí – Este mamodo trae algo entre manos... pero todavía hay algo que no sabe. La primera vez que vió la Puerta, controlé el acceso para que no le quitara nada de si mismo. Pero cuando la quiera crusar ahora... perderá algo.

Era obvio que Zeon había pasado por alto algo muy importante, la Equivalencia de Intercambio. Su maldad era tan grande que no se le había pasado por la cabeza ese importantísimo detalle. Si cruzaba la Puerta con dirección al Mundo mamodo y no tenía que ofrecer a cambio por pasar... algo le sería quitado.

Finalmente Dante, Duffort y Zeon regresaron a la mansión de la primera con la Piedra Filosofal, listos para abrir la Puerta del Mundo Mamodo y lograr así la tan ansiada conquista del trono de ese mundo.

- Muy bien Zeon – dijo Dante – Ahora dibujaré el círculo de transmutación y activaré la Puerta. Y para eso usaré la Piedra Filosofal.

- ¡Un momento! - dijo Zeon - ¡Zaker!

Un rayo potente se dirigió a Dante. Ella unió sus manos y creó un escudo para protegerse del ataque.

- ¿Que estás haciendo Zeon? - preguntó molesta Dante.

- No usarás la Piedra Filosofal para esto – contestó Zeon – Esa piedra va a llegar íntegra a mí.

- Necesitamos sacrificio – contestó Dante – para abrir la Puerta Mamodo.

- Entonces tú serás la presa – dijo Zeon mirando a Dante.

- No puedes – dijo ella riendo – Si me matas... ya no podrás controlar el flujo de las Puertas y cuando quieras pasar... la Puerta te arrancará algo por el pase.

- Entonces... si no eres tú... será...

Zeon tuvo una maléfica idea. Cambió rapidamente de opinión. Si mataba a Dante, perdería el control de las Puertas, así que el único que sobraba era... Duffort.

- ¡Duffort! - gritó Zeon - ¡Serás mi ingrediente!

Entonces el mamodo se abalanzó sobre Duffort y lo sostuvo. Dante entendió todo y trazó el Cïrculo de Transmutación rápidamente. Fue entonces cuando Zeon empujó a Duffort dentro del área del círculo.

- ¡Zeon! - se quejó Duffort – Me traicionaste... maldito bastardo.

- Esa era mi idea Duffort – contestó Zeon – Adiós... mi estúpido hermano se reunirá contigo pronto...

En ese momento Dante unió las manos y Duffort fue sacrificado para abrir la Puerta del Conocimiento. De repente Dante y Zeon aparecieron ante la Puerta Mamodo.

No hubieron palabras... esta vez la Puerta se abrió y los llevó al Mundo Mamodo. Al salir de la Puerta, Dante y Zeon estaban cerca de la costa.

- Estás en el Mundo Mamodo, Zeon – dijo Dante – No parecer haber cambiado mucho.

- No parece haberlo hecho... pero pronto lo hará – dijo Zeon – Pronto seré Rey.


	12. La Caída del Mundo Mamodo

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo XII**

**(La Caída del Mundo Mamodo)**

(Mundo Mamodo)

Una vez que Zeon llegó al Mundo mamodo, sus planes estaban casi completos. Ahora solo tenía que buscar una buena excusa para empezar una revolución y usar la Pîedra Filosofal. Por su parte Dante se alegró al ver que podía realizar Alquimia en ese mundo.

Justo cuando Zeon pensaba que no podía tener una excusa se acordó de porqué odiaba tanto a su hermano Zatch. Una de las razones era por haber heredado algunos poderes mayores que el suyo propio y la otra razón era porque ahora vivia con el cariño de una persona... lo que el no tuvo y nunca tendría. Entonces se le ocurrió deformar esa idea.

- ¡Los humanos nos odian! - se puso a vociferar Zeon - ¡Sus intenciones son abrir la Puerta Mamodo con los conjuros y destruir este reino¡Son el rey y la reina los que han organizado este complot a cambio de poder político en el Mundo humano!

Al comienzo le tomaron por loco, pero al ver que insistía y al decir que era Zeon, se preguntaron porqué el hijo del Rey estaba traicionando al trono de tal manera. Sabiendo que los castigos por esos actos eran terribles, algunos decidieron apoyarle. A Zeon no le costó convencerles.

- ¿Si eres Zeon, el hijo del Rey... porqué haces esto¿Acaso no temes perder la vida?

- Nada me apenaría más que perder la vida de todo el reino – dijo fingiendo voz de preocupación. Su larga vida en las sombras y que todos tuvieran la imagen de que él se formó en la milicia hacían de Zeon un caudillo salvador, en lugar del malvado mamodo que acabaría con su propio reino.

- ¡Viva la Revolución! - vociferaban algunos mamodos - ¡Mueran los reyes corruptos!

Así se montó una revolución que intentó ser sofocada en primer momento, pero que no se logró ya que al enterarse los reyes de que sería su propio hijo quien conducía a los rebeldes a la capital, se negaron a aceptarlo como tal.

- Excelencia – decía un mamodo al Rey – Los espías reportan que es su hijo Zeon el que organiza toda la tropa rebelde en dirección a la capital.

- ¡Nuestro propio hijo! - exclamó el Rey - ¡Eso no puede ser¡Todos están en el mundo humano y no pueden volver de ahí hasta que estén entre los finalistas o sus libros sean quemados!

- ¡No puede ser! - decía la Reina - ¡No hay otra manera de regresar! O puede ser que..

- ¡La Alquimia no existe en el mundo humano! - respondió el Rey a su esposa – Es imposible que eso sea posible...

Justo entonces cuando todo parecía ser una pesadilla, un espía informó algo terrible al Rey de ese mundo.

- Excelencia – dijo otro mamodo – Sabemos que el Ginebra hubo un experimento.

- ¿Un experimento? - se preguntó el Rey - ¿Que tipo de experimento?

- Un Acelerador de Partículas... el LHC. Según los informes de algunos humanos este acelerador podría ser usado para crear un agujero de gusano para viajar a otra dimensión y saltar los controles de las Puertas.

- ¡Ay no! - dijo el Rey - ¡Amestris¿A dónde más pudo haber ido!

- ¡Excelencia! - interrumpió otro mamodo – Zeon tiene en sus filas... ¡La Piedra Filosofal!

- ¡Estamos perdidos! - exclamó la Reina – Debemos entregarnos por el bien del Reino.

- No me importa si nuestro propio hijo nos amenaza. No me rendiré y no entregaré mi reino a un caudillo de revolución.

Después de tremenda decisión... el Rey llamó a todos sus ejércitos y decidió plantar lucha a Zeon y los rebeldes en las puertas de la Capital. Ahí los vió Zeon y entonces les dijo:

- Que lástima dan los que no saben perder.

Dicho esto lanzó la Piedra Filosofal al aire y unió las manos. En ese momento se activó un Círculo de Transmutación en medio del Rey y su ejército y todos fueron forjados y convertidos en una nueva parte de la Piedra Filosofal. La batalla había sido ganada sin combatir.

Si el rey ya había muerto... entonces el que heredaría el trono sería...

- ¡El Rey a muerto! - dijeron algunos mamodos - ¡Viva el Rey Zeon!

- Ahora debes cumplir mi trato – dijo Dante mirando a Zeon – Ya tienes el reino... ahora vamos al mundo humano por los mamodos para mi propia piedra.

Zeon simplemente lanzó la Piedra Filosofal al aire y unió las manos. Dante se vió ante la Puerta Mamodo. Tuvo tiempo de maniobrar para controlar la Puerta que Zeon había activado.

- Vete a donde quieras – dijo Zeon – Pero vete sola.

Dante fue arrastrada al mundo humano, totalmente sola.

- ¡Maldito mamodo! - exclamó Dante en el mundo humano - ¡Me engañó¡Pero su castigo será terrible! He configurado las Puertas para que cuando pase Zeon... le quite sus conjuros como pago. Por otro lado... ¡Mataré a su hermano Zatch Bell para quitarle el placer de vengarse¡Tu reinado será breve... muy breve Zeon!


	13. Un Futuro sin Esperanza

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo XIII**

**(Un futuro sin esperanza)**

Kiyomaro se dedicó a averiguar más sobre Diva y sus caballeros. Fue así que descubrió que la farmaceútica Cinq Flèches era una fachada para los oscuros planes de Amshel Goldsmith, uno de los caballeros de Diva.

Pasados unos días después de esa averiguación, Kiyomaro escuchó que Amshel vendría a Japón, específicamente a Mochinoki. Esa era una gran oportunidad para saber cúales eran sus planes.

- Zatch – dijo Kiyomaro – Iremos tras la búsqueda de un hombre...

- ¿Nosotros? - se preguntó el mamodo - ¿Quién es?

- Amshel Goldsmith. Uno de los caballeros de Diva.

- Diva... - al oír ese nombre Zatch cambia de ánimo - ¡Muy bien Kiyomaro¡Lo seguiremos para dar con esa maldita de Diva¡Pagará lo de Suzume!

- Eso mismo Zatch... eso mismo – contestó Kiyomaro.

Finalmente decidieron ir tras Amshel. Así que fueron directamente al Aeropuerto.

- Kiyomaro... ¿Qué haremos si vemos a ese tal Amshel?

- Lo seguiremos... no podemos atacarlo hasta obtener toda la información que necesitemos.

Era realmente un día muy ocupado en el Aeropuerto. La gente entraba y salía pero ni Zatch ni Kiyomaro veían a Amshel. No lo conocían, pero por información que Kiyomaro recibió... era una persona muy importante... era de la familia Goldsmith, la que movía los cimientos financieros del mundo.

(**Nota del Autor: **La familia Rothschild, es una familia de acaudalados banqueros franceses de origen judío. Los caballeros de Diva, de la serie Blood+ están nombrados bajo los nombres de los miembros de esta familia de banqueros. Obviamente el apellido ha sido cambiado a Goldsmith. Mayer Amshel Rothschild, es el fundador de la familia de banqueros anteriormente descrita).

Pero por más que buscaron, ni Zatch ni Kiyomaro pudieron ver a Diva. Parecía que Amshel había venido solo. Rápidamente Amshel salió del aeropuerto. Kiyomaro y Zatch fueron tras él. No podían perder tan importante pista.

Amshel caminó por toda la ciudad y se detuvo finalmente en un gran restaurante de lujo. Entró y pidió una mesa donde 2 personas lo estaban esperando. Kiyomaro logró verlo y entonces estuvo dispuesto a entrar a seguir averiguando que hablarían esos dos hombres con Amshel. Fue justo cuando entraba al restaurante acompañado de Zatch que sintió que alguien lo cogía por los hombros:

- ¿Ustedes quienes son? - preguntó el guardia de acceso al restaurante - ¿Tienen algún problema?

- Mmm... - Kiyomaro solo podía murmurar ya que estaba nervioso – Venimos a comer en este lugar.

- ¿Tienen reservación? - preguntó agriamente el guardia – Solo se puede comer aquí mediante reservación.

- Mmm... creo que no – se le ocurrió contestar a Zatch Bell.

- ¿Y si no tienen reservación que rayos hacen aquí? Con esa ropa de tercera – dijo esto apuntando a Zatch – no creo que seas digno de entrar aquí. Y sobre tí – el guardia apuntó a Kiyomaro – Tu uniforme está arrugado. No creo que vayan a comer a un lugar tan bueno como este... ¡Fuera de aquí!

Y mamodo y humano no tuvieron más remedio que salir. O al menos eso creían...

- ¡Hey! - les gritó David a los dos.

- ¡David! - exclamó Zatch - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Joel nos informó que estaban siguiendo a Amshel. No intenten hacer nada sin pedir ayuda... no es lo mejor.

- ¿Nos ayudarás a entrar? - preguntó Kiyomaro.

- Claro que sí muchacho. Sólo espera que llegue Joel.

No termino de decir lo que estaba diciendo y ya estaba Joel detrás de ellos.

- Kiyomaro... Zatch – dijo Joel al verlos – Pasemos... conmigo esos guardias no se entrometerán.

Así fue. Al ver a Joel Goldsmith, los guardias los dejaron pasar sin hacerle preguntas a él ni a sus "invitados".

Finalmente pudieron llegar a una mesa cercana a la de Amshel. Entonces Joel sacó de su bolsillo un vaso de plástico.

- ¿Y eso para qué es? - preguntó David.

- Es un sensor de voz. Podremos saber lo que habla Amshel con esas dos personas. Pónganse los audífonos – Joel les ofreció 3 audífonos, uno para David, otro para Kiyomaro y otro para Zatch.

Todos se pusieron los audífonos que Joel les había dado. Todo esta listo.

- Pues bien... veamos que hablan esos 2 sujetos con Amshel – dijo Joel y encendió el receptor.

Por su parte Amshel estaba cenando con dos importantes personas: El alcade de la ciudad y el presidente de Esaki Glico.

(**Nota del Autor:** Esaki Glico, es la fabricante de Pocky, un producto japonés del cual Kiyomaro hace a Volcan 300)

- Sr. Amshel – decía el alcalde – Siempre he necesitado de algún enemigo medianamente poderoso para poder derrotarlo y así poder asegurar mi carrera política. He sido elegido como alcalde de esta ciudad... deseo seguir siéndolo.

- Si Ud. permite que Cinq Flèches sea exonerada del pago de impuestos y que establesca uno de sus laboratorios por aquí... hare todo lo posible para que Ud. tenga el enemigo que tanto ha deseado.

- Sr. Amshel – contestó el alcalde – Tiene todo mi permiso para instalar su farmaceútica en este territorio. Pero... ¿Qué hace el presidente de Esaki Glico aquí?

- Justamente él le suministrará el enemigo que tanta falta le hace. Supongo que como alcalde debe haberse enterado de la existencia de algunos seres llamados mamodos.

- Así es Sr. Amshel – contestó el alcalde – Todo esto esta retenido y no será filtrado a la prensa por ahora.

- Sr. Presidente de Esaki Glico – dijo Amshel – Venía a ofrecer a Cinq Flèches como patrocinador de su empresa. Si acepta haremos la revisión sanitaria de sus productos, como el Pocky.

- ¿Y el Delta 67? - preguntó el presidente de esa compañía - ¿Incluirán Delta 67?

- Por supuesto que lo haremos – contestó Amshel – Así todos los que coman de ese popular dulce quedarán expuestos a convertirse en chirópteros en un plazo más o menos medio. Con esos chirópteros rondando por ahí, podrá obligar a los mamodos a que los combatan... y así lograrán matarse entre mamodos y chirópteros. Cuando necesite ayuda, Cinq Flèches le brindará los antídotos o la fuerzas para aniquilar a los chirópteros... después de todo son nuestros productos.

- ¿Y los mamodos? - preguntó el alcalde - ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

- De la investigación con ese tal Dr. Riddles y el mamodo Kido, hemos concluido que son igual de vulnerables que los humanos... supongo que un par de balazos bastarán. Caso contrario nuestras fuerzas anti-chirópteros pueden aniquilarlos a ellos también – respondió Amshel – Caballeros... creo que es hora de retirarme. Agradesco la invitación.

Una vez dicho esto, Amshel se fue. Por su parte Kiyomaro no terminaba de creer lo que acababa de oír... no sólo Amshel trataba de convertir a todos en chirópteros, si no que el alcalde de su propia ciudad trataba la eliminación de los mamodos y de los humanos relacionados con ellos. Era un futuro... sin esperanza alguna para ellos.


	14. Julia y Zatch

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

**  
**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo XIV**

**(Julia y Zatch)**

Al regresar a la base del Escudo Rojo, Kiyomaro estaba muy preocupado. Ahora sabía que la verdadera meta de los caballeros de Diva era convertir a las personas en chirópteros. Quería salir corriendo por las calles alertando sobre el Pocky, pero sabía que nadie le creería. Sabía que si no acababa con Diva pronto... iba a ser imposible preservar la vida de algunos.

Julia y su tutor, el Dr. Collins estaban intrigados con los mamodos. Al igual que los chirópteros, eran criaturas jamás vistas en el mundo y querían saberlo todo sobre ellos. Sus investigaciones si se hacían públicas, los convertirían en grandes científicos merecedores de un Premio Nobel.

- Zatch – le dijo Julia – necesito analizarte. Estás cansado...

- Kiyomaro... - dijo Zatch – Voy a ir con Julia.

- Está bien Zatch.

Así fue como Zatch y Julia fueron hacia el laboratorio de investigaciones. Ahí Julia extrajo un poco de sangre de Zatch y le realizó algunos análisis médicos rutinarios. No notó nada fuera de lo común en nada... excepto en aquella sangre que acaba de extraer.

Fue entonces cuando colocó una muestra al microscopio electrónico y observó ciertas irregularidades con los glóbulos rojos. Entonces decidió llevar esas muestras de sangre a un secuenciador de ADN.

- Me pregunto... ¿que habrá en su código genético?

Al comienzo vió las típicas estructuras genéticas: Adenina, Guanina, Timina y Citosina. Sin embargo... al poco tiempo empezó a ver un 5º nucleótido, un nucleótido que aparentemente poseerían sólo los mamodos.

- ¿Zatch? - preguntó Julia - ¿Qué es para tí Kiyomaro?

- Kiyomaro... es para mí como un amigo. Su padre me salvó de la muerte en Inglaterra, pero me lo encargó... dijo que era un chico algo egoísta, pero creo que se equivocó. Kiyomaro tiene su genio... pero es un gran amigo.

- Vaya... - se sorprendió Julia - ¿Pero eres conciente de que no eres como él?

- No soy igual que Kiyomaro... yo soy un mamodo y aunque perdí mis recuerdos puedo sentir el abismo que separa a Kiyomaro y a mí.

- Gracias Zatch por tu respuesta – le contestó Julia – Llama a Kiyomaro y dile que quiero hablar con él a solas.

Zatch asintió y salió del laboratorio raudamente.

A los 10 minutos acudió Kiyomaro. Extrañado más que nada ya que no sabía que podía hablar Julia con él. Kiyomaro era bueno en las matemáticas... pero no así en la medicina. Como humano tenía un límite.

- Kiyomaro... Zatch no es un ser normal.

- Sé que es un mamodo... así que eso no es novedad.

Al oír esa respuesta, Julia cogió a Kiyomaro por la camisa.

- ¿Eres tonto¡Los mamodos no son seres normales! Observa el secuenciador de ADN,

Kiyomaro accedió con fastidio, pero al empezar a ver que existía un nucleótido desconocido en Zatch Bell se sorprendió.

- No sabemos que es lo que hace ese nucleótido... - dijo Julia, mirando a un lado – Pero haremos todo lo posible por descubrirlo.

Al oír eso, Kiyomaro salió. Entonces entró Collins

- ¿Dr. Collins?

- Julia... ¿Que está pasando?

- Es la investigación que desarrollo en mamodos. He descubierto un 5º nucleótido en desarrollo. No sé que hacer con esos apuntes.

- Julia... podemos ganar el Premio Nobel con esto. Esa sería nuestra oportunidad de perpetuarnos en la historia.

- ¡Y develar el secreto de los mamodos! - protestó Julia - ¡Profesor¡No se imagina lo que algunas personas harán con ellos!

- Siempre hay ese riesgo Julia – respondió burlón el Dr. Collins – Cuando se inventó la dinamita... se uso un tiempo para lo que debía ser usada, pero luego se usó para hacer la guerra. ¡Pero Alfred Nobel quedó grabado en los anales de historia!

- ¡No pueden develar el secreto! - dijo Kiyomaro entrando violentamente - ¡Sería nuestro fin!

- ¿Nuestro fin? - preguntó Julia.

- Si hacemos pública la existencia de los mamodos... se cumplirían los planes de ese monstruo de Amshel Goldsmith.

Al decir eso entro Joel y David.

- Será mejor que le hagas caso al chico, Julia – dijo David – Dice toda la verdad.

Joel asintió.


	15. Cambio de Planes

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia****  
**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo XV**

**(Cambio de Planes)**

Julia estaba sorprendida al ver a David dando crédito a lo que decía un desesperado Kiyomaro.

- Amshel Goldsmith, un caballero de Diva – explicó David – está planeando infectar con el Delta 67 los dulces de Pocky de la fábrica de esta provincia.

- ¿Cómo puede...? - dijo Julia horrorizada - ¿Acaso no son niños los que consumen esos productos?

- Julia... - le dijo David - ¿Acaso te has olvidado de la etapa en la que el ser humano sufre más cambios?

- Por supuesto que no – respondió ella – es la infancia y la adolesencia.

- Es por eso que Amshel quiere que el Pocky sea infectado... así conseguirá más éxito en la futura transformación de esos chicos en chirópteros.

- Lo que no me extrañaría es que esto lo dirigiera a mi – dijo Kiyomaro – Yo suelo consumir Pocky y Zatch de igual forma.

- ¿Estás diciendo que el Pocky de Amshel va dirigido a los chicos con mamodos? - preguntó David.

- Es lo único que se me ocurre – contestó Kiyomaro.

Fue entonces cuando entró Zatch. Estaba algo molesto.

- ¿Zatch?

- Lo he oído todo – dijo el mamodo - ¡Ese maldito de Amshel va a convertir a los niños en chirópteros¡No se lo permitiré!

Una vez dicho esto salió raudamente. Kiyomaro también lo siguió.

Zatch daba pasos con decisión... realmente estaba molesto por lo del Amshel. El mamodo no soportaba que todo un grupo de poder estuviera tratando de arruinar la existencia de los mamodos y sus compañeros humanos. Suficiente tenían con luchar unos a otros para llegar a un trono.

Quizo el destino que Amshel encontrara a Zatch Bell a las 2 cuadras de caminar. Al verlo Zatch no pudo contener su ira.

- ¡Monstruo! - le gritó Zatch - ¿Cómo te atreves a hacer lo que quieres hacer? - dicho esto Zatch Bell se abalanzó con ánimo de pegarle. Amshel rápidamente lo esquivó y lo golpeó con su puño.

- No sería tan imprudente como tú, estúpido mamodo.

- ¿Cómo puedes querer convertir a los chicos en chirópteros?

- No debo perder el tiempo contigo, pero te lo diré: Diva necesita un mundo donde tenga un hábitat natural... un mundo donde los chirópteros dominen todo.

- ¡Eres humano! - le gritó Zatch - ¿Quieres extingir tu propia raza?

- No soy humano... soy un chiróptero. Todos los que beben la sangre de Diva lo son.

- ¡Kiyomaro! - llamó Zatch.

- ¡Entiendo Zatch! - contestó Kiyomaro - ¡Zaker!

El ataque apenas dañó a Amshel.

- Veo que les gusta aprender por la mala manera – dijo esto y levantó su mano generando un rayo que lanzó a Zatch violentamente contra una pared.

Acto seguido Amshel se acercó rápidamente a Kiyomaro por detrás y lo cogió con intenciones de ahorcarlo con el brazo.

- Mamodo – dijo Amshel – Verás como le quito la vida a tu compañero. Solo no podrás usar tus conjuros.

Dicho esto comenzó a ahorcar a Kiyomaro.

- ¡Kiyo¡Kiyo! - gritaba Zatch desesperado - ¿Que hago?

- Za...tch... - decía Kiyomaro débilmente – De...bes a...ta...car...lo...

- ¡Eso nunca! - contestó Zatch – Podría herirte a tí.

- ¡Haz...lo! - contestó Kiyomaro - ¡Za...ke...r!

Zatch disparó aún en contra de su voluntad el rayo con la intención de que Amshel dejara de ahorcar a Kiyomaro. Al notar Amshel el rayo, soltó a Kiyomaro y se apartó rápidamente de modo que el rayo alcanzó a Kiyomaro y no a Amshel.

Después de un fulminante grito, Kiyomaro cayó al suelo. Al verlo así Amshel dijo:

- No logré lo que quería... pero al menos ya está advertido. Cambiaré de plan...

Luego de lo dicho, Amshel raudamente se fue.

- ¡Kiyomaro¡Kiyomaro! - gritaba Zatch - ¡Despierta!

No obtuvo respuesta.

- ¡Kiyomaro! - seguía Zatch - ¡Maldito Amshel¡No te lo perdonaré jamás!


	16. Dante y Amshel

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia****  
**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo XVI**

**(Dante y Amshel)**

Dante apareció a orillas del río que daba cerca a la casa de Kiyomaro, el rio en el cual Zatch iba por su ración de pescado. Estaba ahora en el mundo humano... totalmente sola y sin sus poderes alquímicos.

- ¡Odio a ese maldito de Zeon! - exclamó con rabia - ¡Mataré a Zatch Bell para quitarle el gusto!

- Alguien que odia a muerte a Zatch Bell y a su hermano es digno de escuchar – dijo una voz.

- ¿Quién está ahi? - preguntó Dante - ¡Sal ahora!

De repente apareció Amshel frente a ella.

- Yo soy el de la voz. Dices que matarás a Zatch Bell. Ese es un fin que mis hermanos y yo buscamos... así que será interesante oirte.

- No sé quien eres – contestó desconfiada Dante – Dime al menos tu nombre.

- Amshel Goldsmith.

- Jamás escuché de tí... pero por lo visto también odias a Zatch Bell.

- ¿Cómo puedo llamarte? Desearía saber tu nombre... - preguntó Amshel

- Me llamo Dante

- Así que Dante... - Amshel pensó por un momento – Verás Dante. Mis hermanos y yo también queremos eliminar a ese mamodo. Interfiere con la creación de nuestra raza...

- ¿Con los humanos? - preguntó Dante - ¿Los mamodos matan humanos?

- No soy humano, Dante – se limitó a contestar Amshel.

Al oír eso Dante se sorprendió.

- ¿Eres... un homúnculo?

- ¿Homúnculo? - preguntó Amshel – ¿Te refieres a esos seres que aparecen en las historias de Edad Media...?

- A eso me refiero...

- No soy tal cosa, que no existe... yo soy un chiróptero.

- Eres un chiróptero – repitió Dante - ¿Pero que es eso?

- Ni yo mismo lo sé... pero somos seres que nos alimentamos de sangre y poseemos vida eterna. Nada nos puede matar...

- Así que ustedes representan el siguiente paso en la evolución humana... es interesante lo que se puede ver a veces...

- No diría "Evolución humana" en lo personal, Dante. Los chirópteros somos criaturas independientes. Los mamodos interfieren con nuestro desarrollo... así que hemos decidido eliminarlos.

- Conozco en parte el mundo de los mamodos. Se les puede eliminar con métodos comunes.

- ¿Conoces el mundo de los mamodos? - preguntó Amshel sorprendido - ¿Eres de ese mundo?

- Soy alquimista y vengo de Amestris. De mi mundo pude entrar al mundo mamodo. Vine aquí porque el traidor del hermano de Zatch Bell me tendió una trampa. No puedo usar mi alquimia en este mundo...

- ¿Alquimia? - se preguntó Amshel – Una vez oí de esa historia de Amestris, pero creí que se trataba de una fábula. ¿Haz forjado la Piedra Filosofal?

- Lo hice para que Zeon, el hermano de Zatch Bell tomara el trono, pero la usó para enviarme aquí.

- Siendo así el caso debo darte más detalles sobre mi mismo. Soy Amshel Goldsmith y soy Caballero de Diva. Diva es un chiróptero, de cuya sangre nosotros sus caballeros obtenemos la inmortalidad y algunos poderes.

- Diva... ¿Ella les da esos poderes?

- En realidad viene de su sangre. No entiendo todavía porqué es así... pero con la sangre de Diva se pueden hacer muchas cosas. Nuestra farmaceútica Cinq Flèches sirve para encubrir esas actividades.

- ¿Ustedes buscan matar a Zatch Bell?

- A Zatch Bell y a todo el que se interponga entre Diva y sus deseos. Ellos morirán sin excepción.

- Veo que no me conviene tenerlos como enemigos. Propongo una alianza.

Amshel pensó por un momento. Le convenían los aliados, así que aceptó.

- Entonces la alianza está hecha. Te llevaré a conocer a mis hermanos y a Diva.

- Agradesco tu interés. Siendo así... tenemos un trato.

Otro siniestro trato se cerraba, esta vez entre Dante y Amshel.


	17. Las Dos Reinas

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo XVII**

**(Las dos Reinas)**

Amshel llevó a Dante a ver a Diva. Ya que Dante no podía usar la alquimia en este mundo, el caballero se sentía tranquilo.

- Diva – dijo Amshel – Te presento a Dante... un persona que nos ayudará.

- Diva – dijo Dante mirándola - ¿Así que tu eres el chiróptero del que me hablaban?

- Así es – contestó Diva – Debo poblar al mundo de chirópteros para tener un hábitat natural.

- ¿Y cómo lo lograrás? - preguntó Dante.

- Eso es fácil – contestó Amshel – De la sangre de Diva obtenemos el Delta 67, una sustancia capaz de convertir a los niños progresivamente en chirópteros. La estamos introduciendo en toda clase de dulces. En los adultos también funciona... pero poco.

- Así que Diva es la que transforma gente en este mundo... vaya ahora ya se de donde sale la energía de mis transmutaciones.

- Pero ahora que lo pienso bien... ese maldito mamodo llamado Zatch Bell... tuvimos un encuentro esta mañana – pensó Amshel – Deberíamos cambiar de ideas...

- ¡Zatch Bell! - exclamó Dante - ¿Haz visto al mamodo?

- Si lo he visto Dante, pero no te precipites. Decidiremos el plan perfecto y atacaremos.

- No puedo soportarlo – se limitó a decir Dante – Odio a ese mamodo por lo que su hermano me hizo.

- ¡Sii! - contestó Diva - ¡Odio¡Eso es lo que me gusta!

- No creo que te guste el odio de tus propios aliados – dijo Dante calmándose – Pero si te gustará el dolor de tus enemigos...

- Zatch Bell me electrocutó – dijo Diva jugando con su pelo – Estoy ansioso de chuparle toda la sangre de mamodo que posea.

- Y yo de quitarle la vida con mis manos – suspiró Dante.

- Excelente – dijo Nathan apareciendo de repente – Toda una obra clásica... de intriga y odio.

- Nathan – dijo Amshel – Tenemos invitados. Deberías presentarte.

- Ah... que modales los míos – pensó el caballero – Soy Nathan Mathler y soy productor de espectáculos. Caballero de Diva por supuesto.

- Amshel, dijiste que cambiarías de planes – le dijo Diva - ¿Que harás¿La paz con los mamodos?

- Diva... como podría concebir una idea tan absurda. Es algo peor de lo que estaba pensando. El Pocky infectado no saldrá a la venta.

- ¡Pero que dices! - le reclamó Dante - ¿Acaso no era tu fin ese!

- Con ese Zatch Bell sabiéndolo... no duraría mucho. Podría atacar los camiones de mercancía con ese humano Kiyomaro.

- ¿Kiyomaro? - preguntó Dante

- Kiyomaro Takamine – respondió Amshel – Compañero humano de Zatch Bell. Suelen estar muy juntos los dos.

- Ah... eso es ridículo – dijo una burlona Diva.

- Los humanos son patéticos – contestó Dante – Sólo viven para sus deseos.

- Como les decía... - continuó Amshel – Ese engendro de Kiyomaro descubrió mis planes al igual que su mamodo. Así que ahora cambiaremos de plan.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Diva – dijo Amshel – Cántanos esa canción...

Y Diva cantó la canción que la hacía tener ese nombre.

(**Nota del Autor: **La canción es la pista 15 del OST 1 de Blood+)

- Bellísimo – opinó Dante.

- No solo bello... miren por allá – señaló Amshel.

A lo lejos se veía un niño que comía Pocky. De repente empezó a sentir dolores de cabeza y cayó al suelo... para reaparecer como un chiróptero. Al verlo así Amshel fue rápidamente y lo eliminó.

- Vaya – opinó Dante después de ver todo eso – No solo es bello... sino que es letal y peligroso.

- El canto de la era de los chirópteros – contestó Amshel – Todos los que oigan el bello canto quedarán convertidos en la raza de Diva.

- Sólo hay que darle Pocky a Kiyomaro y a Zatch y asunto resuelto – sugirió Dante.

- No lo creo... esos dos son astutos y no creo que caigan ante eso. Mas bien tengo otra idea. Vengan que se las contaré a solas.


	18. Fiesta en las Azoteas

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo XVIII**

**(Fiesta en las Azoteas)**

A los 3 días de lo descrito, Kiyomaro encontró el siguiente texto en los periódicos murales de su escuela:

"GRAN FIESTA DEL ALUMNADO

Celebren que termina el curso. Grandes regalos y comida auspicida por el ayuntamiento y Esaki Glico. Grandes premios y sorpresas.

Y como invitado de honor... la voz que caída del cielo: DIVA que hará su debut en esa escuela para placer de todos ustedes, estudiantes.

Auspician:

Cinq Flèches

Esaki Glico

Ayuntamiento"

- ¡No puede ser! - pensaba Kiyomaro – Estos monstruos... que intentarán hacer. Diva vendrá... ¿A comerse a todos mis compañeros de clase?

Justo en ese momento se dió cuenta de lo que decía: Compañeros. Recordaría esas épocas en las que decía que la gente era simple basura comparados con el, y ahora era él quien trataba de proteger a esa "basura" con la que había tratado.

Así que decidió informar a David de esto sin antes pasar a la salida de clases por todas las pizarras a escribir:

"NO VAYAN A LA FIESTA DE ALUMNADO. TENDRÁN UNA TERRIBLE Y DESAGRADABLE SORPRESA

UN ALUMNO ARREPENTIDO"

Así que Kiyomaro decidió ir a donde se encontraba David.

- ¿¡Una fiesta!? - gritó David cuando Kiyomaro le contó todo - ¿Diva en una fiesta?

- Pero no podría comer gente – contestó Diva – La verían demasiadas personas...

- Me temo de que algo se traen entre manos – contestó David.

Justo en eso entró Zatch Bell. Tenía los ojos rojos de ira y tenía un papel en un mano.

-¡Ellos! - gritó al entrar - ¡Esos monstruos pretenden ir al colegio donde estudia Kiyomaro!

Dijo esto y dejó caer el anuncio de la fiesta.

- Pero lo que no entiendo es porqué Diva iría – dijo Julia – No podría comer personas. La verían muchas de ellas.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que vcr? - preguntó Zatch Bell – Sólo se que ella no tiene alma.

- Puede no tener alma... pero Diva tiene algo llamado inteligencia. Debe tener algo entre manos.

- ¿Pero que podrá ser? - preguntó Kiyomaro – No lo entiendo.

- La única forma será ir a la fiesta y ver lo que pasa – contestó Julia.

- ¿Y dejar que Diva coma a los pobres amigos de Kiyomaro? - preguntó molesto Zatch Bell

- No es eso... - contestó Julia – Ustedes irán y si algo se ve mal... se encargarán de ella. ¡Pero solo en caso de necesidad! Nadie tiene que saber que Diva es un chiróptero. Ya tienen suficiente con los problemas mamodos.

Así terminó esa discusión. Y pasaron los días hasta que finalmente llegó el dia de la fiesta.

Kiyomaro y Zatch ya habían preparado un plan por si Diva aparecía. Se habían enterado que la fiesta sería en las azoteas, por lo espacioso del lugar, así que decidieron apostarse en las entradas por donde probablemente subiría Diva para atacarla antes que la vieran los estudiantes.

Lo interesante era que la fiesta era en la noche, por lo que tenían a la oscuridad como aliado importante en este misión.

- Kiyomaro... pronto acabará todo este suplicio. Diva pagará lo de Suzume.

- Así es, Zatch – contestó Kiyomaro – Hoy todo el juego acaba para Diva.

Eran las 3:20 pm y Kiyomaro se extrañó al ver a un equipo de camaras y volquetes de transmisión emtrar a la escuela. Al pasar el tiempo se tranquilizó porque pensaba que era normal que los medios cubrieran esos eventos. Sin embargo, unas cuadras más adelante, Amshel Goldsmith sonreía por el nuevo siniestro plan que había ideado:

- Dante – decía Amshel – El canto de Diva puede convertir en chirópteros a todos los que hayan consumido el Delta 67, una sustancia sacada de la sangre de Diva y que está siendo distribuida en los dulces de una conocida marca de dulces: Esaki Glico.

- Así que planeas convertirlos a todos en chirópteros..

- Con eso deberíamos acabar con esos mamodos. Sus dueños se los comerán a mordiscos.

- ¿Pero acaso no iba a ir Diva a una fiesta estudiantil? - preguntó Dante – No todos pueden ir a eso.

- No todos... pero para eso he hecho que el evento sea transmitido vía satélite a todo el Japón. Así me garantizo que el 65 de su población que consume a Esaki Glico... se volverán parientes de Diva.

(**Nota del Autor:** El porcentaje expresado es ficticio).

Era obvio que Amshel intentaba transmitir a Japón toda la maldición de Diva. Lo que no sabía Amshel... era que David lo había estado siguiendo y había escuchado todo.

- Dios – pensó David – He de advertirle a Kiyomaro de esto... deben impedir que Diva cante.

Por otro lado, Kiyomaro escuchó la siguiente conversación en un pasillo:

- ¿Te sabes tu línea, Kaoru?

- Sí la recuerdo, era algo así "Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde una escuela en Mochioki para transmitir a todo Japón el gran debut de Diva, que estrenará su carrera musical en una escuela".

Al oír lo de Diva, Kiyomaro salió fuera y quizo ir a buscar a David. Lo encontró al salir de la escuela.

- Kiyomaro... debes detener a Diva.

- Eso ya lo sé, David.

- No... hay algo aún peor. Diva posee un canto capaz de convertir a los que consumen el Delta 67 en chirópteros instantáneamente. Debes evitar que cante a tu colegio.

- ¡Oh no! - dijo Kiyomaro preocupado – Mira por allá.

Y señaló los volquetes de transmisión de una televisora.

- Dicen que trasmitirán todo esto a todo Japón. Debemos impedirlo antes de que más gente salga herida.

- Kiyomaro... ¿entiendes lo que esto significa?

- En parte David... Amshel es un monstruo.

- Aparte de eso... Diva va a cantar por la extinción de los mamodos. Tengo mis sospechas de que el Delta 67 también los afecta.

- ¿Quieres decir que Zatch y los demás... también?

- Me temo que será así. Diva no pudo escoger mejor escenario.

- No lo permitiré. Ya tuve suficiente con lo de Suzume.

- Iré a buscar a Saya. Es la única que puede matarla... pero encárgate tú mientras la traigo. Hablaré con Louis – sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

A los pocos minutos apareció Louis.

- Diva viene aquí – dijo apareciendo – No podemos permitir que su canto acabe con más gente.

- Así es – contestó Zatch Bell – Basta ya de tanto dolor.

- Iré a ver si llega Diva – dijo Lewis – Ustedes manténganse aquí... para atacarla mientras sube.

- ¿Con qué¿Con el rayo de Zatch?

- No – contestó David – Esta vez te toca a tí, Kiyomaro.

Y le entregó una espada que llevaba oculta.

- Sólo Saya debería hacer esto... pero si le provocas una hemorragia profunda... puede que aunque no mates a Diva... frustes su plan de cantar esta noche.

- Está bien David – contestó Kiyomaro – No te defraudaré.

Luego David salió rápidamente.

Pasaron las horas y entonces cuando ya era de noche, Kiyomaro recibió una llamada.

- Kiyomaro... soy Lewis. ¡Diva está aquí!

- Zatch – dijo Kiyomaro – llegó la hora. Hoy pondremos fin a todo esto.

Y dicho esto se apostaron en el corredor de la azotea del edificio principal. Más que nada, porque ese edificio era el más grande y podía albergar mayor cantidad de personas.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon esa fatídica voz:

- Kiyomaro Takamine... veo que me esperabas.

Kiyomaro volteó. Era Diva.

- ¡Diva! - rugió Kiyomaro – Llegó la hora...

- Kiyomaro – le dijo Zatch – la espada... rápido.

Justo en ese instante se escuchó a un reportero decir el guión que Kiyomaro escuchó en el pasillo de su escuela esa tarde. Diva iba en serio... cantaría para todo el Japón.

- Así que ahora quieres igualarte a mi hermana. Seguro la pobre está cansada de tanto pelear... - dijo burlonamente Diva.

- ¡Cállate! - dijo Kiyomaro y la atacó con la espada.

Diva lo esquivó y se puso en el otro extremo de las escaleras.

- Vaya... los dos se ven muy agitados. Pero no se preocupen... cuando oigan a Diva... se calmarán.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Y justo entonces se escucharon los aplausos de los estudiantes. Kiyomaro miró hacia la ventana, y vió a Diva entrar por la escalera de servicio. Cuando volvió a ver a la otra "Diva" se dió una gran sorpresa.

- No me había olvidado de lo anterior... mamodo y humano.

Ese era Amshel Goldsmith.

- No me había olvidado de todo lo que dijiste Zatch Bell... pero ahora le toca a Diva hacerte tragar todo lo que haz dicho.

Justo entonces empezó el fatídico canto de Diva.

Al oír el canto, tanto mamodo como humano se quedaron paralizados.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, otros mamodos y humanos también se quedaban paralizados. Todos se sorprendían por escuchar a Diva.

- No puede ser - decía Lewis – Hasta Kiyomaro y Zatch están paralizados. Esa Diva si que tiene una buena voz.

Fue entonces cuando subió a la escalera donde estaban Kiyomaro y Zatch y les dió un bofetón.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó Kiyomaro - ¿Qué pasa?

- Kiyomaro... no dejes que el canto de Diva te paralize. Si lo haces... será el fin.

Fue entonces cuando vieron por la ventana que Diva estaba cantando en un lado de la azotea y los estudiantes habían quedado en su mayoría inmóviles.

- ¡Oh no! - dijo Lewis - ¡Ya viene!

Se refería a un estudiante que estaba cogiéndose la cabeza por el dolor. Estaba sufriendo los efectos del Delta 67.

- Tenemos que acabar rápido... sino... el mundo lo lamentará – dijo Lewis con preocupación.


	19. Humano y Mamodo

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo XIX**

**(Humano y Mamodo)**

Lewis seguía viendo con horror como ese estudiante se cogía la cabeza de puro dolor, más que nada porque el canto de Diva estaba haciendo efecto.

- Kiyomaro – dijo Lewis – Hay que ver una manera de...

Justo entonces se oyeron gritos. El estudiante junto a otros más se habian convertido en chirópteros y estaban sembrando el pánico. Por su parte, el canto de Diva ya había convertido en chirópteros a otro grupo de humanos que los veían por televisión. Este grupo estaba dandoles cruel muerte a los mamodos. El plan de la extinción tenía éxito.

- ¡Dime porqué haces esto! - increpó Kiyomaro al ver que Amshel regresaba por donde estaban - ¡Habla!

- Humano tonto... acaso no sabes que los mamodos sólo traen tragedias a donde van. Por eso sus batallas las hacen aquí... porque no quieren destruir su mundo. Pero como a nosotros nos gusta eso... aquí vienen.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Hacemos esto porque necesitamos que Diva viva en un ambiente adecuado. Vamos... es pura biología. Los mamodos son los que han interrumpido el plan y ellos deben morir. Todos los que se opongan a Diva lo harán.

- ¿Acaso estás diciendo que la culpa la tienen los mamodos?

- No solo ellos. Este mundo está así por la culpa de los propios humanos y sus deseos de destruirse entre ellos. Por ese odio que se siente en la tierra, los chirópteros podemos hacernos un lugar para vivir entre esas tragedias.Y los mamodos que necesitan emociones fuertes para crecer... igualmente son enviados aquí... por esa atmósfera de odio.

- ¡Nosotros los mamodos no somos armas! - gritó Zatch Bell

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? - dijo Amshel – Los mamodos y los chirópteros no somos tan diferentes. Vivimos porque la ignorancia de los humanos y sus deseos de destruirse nos han dado un espacio en este mundo.

- ¡Nadie quiere tal destino! - respondió Zatch – Koruru... ella no quería luchar.

- Seguro te estás refiriendo a ese mamodo que no podía dominar a su Alter Ego – respondió Dante con sarcasmo.

(**Nota del Autor: **Alter Ego, se refiere a otra personalidad en una misma persona.)

- Ella... quería estar en este mundo en paz... con aquella chica... pero fue arrastrada por esta ridícula lucha...

- ¿Es por eso que quieres volverte el rey? - respondió Dante – Me alegra saber que mi teoría era correcta.

- ¿Cúal teoría? - preguntó Kiyomaro

- La teoría de que las batallas mamodo son alimentadas de la violencia de este mundo. Ellos luchan, pero otros sufren por eso.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - preguntó Kiyomaro.

- Y hay más – dijo Dante – Las desgracias de este mundo son usados para la energía de los conjuros del mundo mamodo. Cada mundo se aprovecha de las desgracias de otros. Mientras tú, Kiyomaro tienes la mirada fija y un deseo incontrolable de usar a Zatch para acabar con Diva, esos sentimientos que usas cruzan una puerta que se alimenta de las desgracias del mundo mamodo para dar la energía a los conjuros.

- No puede ser... ¿Quieres decir que...?

- Cada vez que un mamodo usa sus conjuros, alguien está sufriendo en el mundo mamodo, incluso en el mundo de donde vengo: Amestris.

- Los mamodos... ¿Acaso no toman los sentimientos de los que poseen su libro?

- No es así – contestó Dante – Efectivamente, toman los sentimientos, pero ellos solos no bastan para crear los poderes. Se requiere sacrificio para obtener los poderes.

- No permitiré que esta cadena de desgracias siga – dijo un Zatch Bell decidido – Jamás permitiré otro combate como este.

- Ya es muy tarde – dijo Amshel – A este ritmo el canto de Diva ya debe haber convertido en chirópteros a muchos como tú, Kiyomaro Takamine.

- ¿Porqué¿Acaso llegaste a acuerdos con el alcalde?

- Los mamodos hacen que los ciudadanos pierdan el interés por el gobierno y que empiezen a verlos como inútiles. El Delta 67, fue distribuido especialmente en reformatorios, para que los jóvenes delincuentes y demás gentuza se conviertan en chirópteros... ¡Y esa violencia matará a todos los mamodos!

- Delta 67... esa maldita cosa – rugió Kiyomaro - ¿A quienes se las haz dado?

- A todo el que consuma Pocky... esa ridícula caja de la que haces al "amigo" de tu mamodo. Me temo que muchos mamodos ya deben estar muertos.

Y acertaba. Varios mamodos habían muerto a manos de los chirópteros en los que se habían convertido sus amos.

- Si esta es la verdad de mi mundo y sus batallas... - Zatch estaba extrañamente decidido – Yo... ¡pondré fin a toda esta cadena de desgracias!

- Eso si llegas a ser rey – contestó Dante sarcásticamente – Pero hay más... si declaras la paz... mi mundo o el tuyo se destruirán. La energía de conjuros de combate será acomulada y finalmente colapsará todo. ¡No puedo permitir que seas un rey¡Además debo matarte Zatch Bell como venganza a lo que me hizo tu hermano!

- ¿Qué hizo mi hermano? - preguntó Zatch Bell

- Forjó la piedra filosofal en mi mundo, matando a toda una ciudad y luego en el mundo mamodo aniquiló a tus padres y demás realeza haciéndose con el poder. Luego me envió aquí, despojándome de toda forma de volver a mi mundo.

- Maldito... - susurró Zatch Bell – No me lo esperaba.

- Pero no le durará mucho... Zeon vendrá aquí para matarte, pero al cruzar a este mundo, perderá todos sus conjuros, y así podrá ser simplemente eliminado. Pero lamento decirte que no serás tu, Zatch Bell quien lo derrote.

- Kiyomaro – dijo Zatch Bell al ver que la situación no tenía salida – Encárgate de Diva... yo me encargaré de Dante y Amshel.

- Pero Zatch... tú no puedes usar conjuros a voluntad.

- No será necesario – dijo Dante – Cuando Zeon me mandó para este mundo, olvidó de cerrar la Puerta. Hay flujo entre este mundo y el mundo mamodo. Así que claro que puede usar conjuros.

- Entonces lo haremos contigo.. ¡Zatch ataca!

El propio mamodo lanzó su ataque de Zaker que impactó cerca de Dante. Al ver esto, Kiyomaro solo dijo:

- Zatch... encárgate de ellos.

Y con su espada en mano, Kiyomaro salió al encuentro con Diva. Cuando llegó el escenario era aterrador. Varios estudiantes convertidos en chirópteros se daban un terrible festín con la sangre de los estudiantes no afectados. Todos los que no se convirtieron en chirópteros estaban muertos.

Justo entonces Diva terminó de cantar y miró a Kiyomaro:

- Vaya... cargas una espada como mi hermana Saya. Ay que lástima que solo un corte te acabe y que tus heridas no cicatricen rápido.

- Deja de hablar. He venido porque la vaz a pagar.

Y Diva sacó rápidamente una espada que tenía y comenzó la batalla. Al principio Diva y Kiyomaro solo chocaron espadas.

Justo entonces se vió un rayo en el cielo.

- Vaya... vaya – decía Diva – Veamos el duelo de Dante y el mamodo a ver quién gana.

Y dejó caer su espada. Kiyomaro al verla dijo:

- Zatch... te daré animos...

Y dejó caer su espada.

Por su parte, Dante atacaba mediante circulos de transmutación que Zatch esquivaba rápidamente. Aquel combate de escapar no duraría siempre, así que Dante acertó en Zatch y eso fue lo causó el rayo.

- Mamodo – decía Dante – No aprendes cuando debes morir.

- No moriré... Kiyomaro me necesita...

Dante se limitó a seguir con su alquimia... hasta que acabaron en la cima de un edificio. Fue entonces cuando a Zatch se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡Zaker!

Zatch lanzó un Zaker y mientras Dante retrocedía por el impacto, Zatch siguió atacándola hasta ponerla en el borde del edificio.

- Así que piensas arrojarme desde tan alto – pensó Dante.

Zatch la empujó, pero se cogió de su mano para caer a la vez con Dante.

- ¡Idiota! - decían – Morirás conmigo en la caída.

- Eso no será así – dijo Zatch – Me lanzé para asegurar tu destino.

Y justo después de decir eso, Zatch saltó para salvar su vida. Dante siguió cayendo:

- ¡Maldito mamodo¡Me haz vencido!

Finalmente se oyó un ruido seco ... era Dante que había caído en el suelo y aparentemente había muerto.

Zatch Bell decidió regresar para apoyar a Kiyomaro. Pero justo cuando iba, un rayo de color púrpura lo alcanzó.

- Mamodo... no irás a frustar el plan de Diva. Antes me tendrás que matar.

Era Amshel que estaba atacando. Al ver Diva el rayo púrpura solo dijo:

- Mi buen Amshel... haces todo lo que sabes hacer. ¡Kiyomaro¡Continuemos!

Kiyomaro cogió su espada y siguió atacando a Diva, pero ella era más habil y escapaba a todos sus golpes.

- No hay que ser Diva para saberlo – dijo ella burlonamente – quieres imitar a mi hermana Saya, pero te está saliendo mal el teatro. ¡Que estúpidos son los humanos!

Por su parte, Amshel y Zatch seguían peleando. El mamodo usaba todos sus conjuros para protegerse de los poderosos rayos de Amshel. Pero sabía que escapar no le duraría siempre. Tenía que hacer algo como lo que pasó con Dante. Así que cometió el error de llevar a Amshel al borde de un edificio alto.

- Estúpido mamodo... los caballeros no morimos por caídas. En cambio... creo que los mamodos sí.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Van Argiano hizo toda clase de cosas con ese Dr. Riddles y su mamodo Kido. Sabemos mucho sobre sus fortalezas físicas reales.

- ¡Maldito!

Zatch empujó a Amshel del borde del edificio. Los dos caían a gran velocidad.

- Ahora verás quien es el que dura más... - dijo Amshel y acto seguido se movió a gran velocidad. Zatch siguió cayendo...

- Ay... - pensaba Zatch – Es el fin.

Justo antes de llegar al suelo, Lewis lo rescató.

- Debes tener cuidado con ese caballero – le advirtió Lewis – Es muy poderoso.

- Gracias Lewis – se limitó a responder Zatch – Te agradesco salvarme.

Y tomó un salto para subir a un balcón del edificio donde estaría Amshel. Una vez ahí subió a la azotea, esperando encontrarlo: Sí estaba.

- Veo que no haz muerto. Sólo porque ese humano tonto te rescató.

- ¡No lo llames tonto¡El es mi amigo!

- Hay quienes no aprenden... pues bien... aprenderás por la mala. Por lo que veo... te mostraré mi verdadera apariencia.

Y entonces Amshel se convirtió en un chiróptero.

- Ahora... prepárate mamodo. Verás quienes son los verdaderos seres que deben permanecer en este mundo.

Y entonces se abalanzó para atacarlo. En toda la ciudad se vieron relámpagos y rayos. Pero no eran naturales... era la lucha entre dos razas.


	20. La Puerta de la Verdad

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo XX**

**(La Puerta de la Verdad)**

(Mundo mamodo)

Después de que Zeon usurpara el trono de esa manera, la gente empezó a verlo, ya no como un caudillo, sino como un traidor. La presión política fue importante. Aunque el mundo mamodo era dirigido por un rey, varios lugares de ese mundo se negaron a obecerle o lo hacían mal.

El problema era que el mamodo no tenía muchos seguidores. Después de forjar al ejército imperial, muchos de los que formaban su ejercito escaparon. La única razón por la que seguía siendo rey, era porque tenía la Piedra Filosofal.

Sin embargo... su situación de gobernante se hacía cada vez mas crítica. Por todos lados empezó a aparecer oposición. Y aunque tomó medidas drásticas... eso lo único que logró fue que los mamodos en general lo odiaran más.

Finalmente un día... se escuchó por las calles:

- ¡Abajo el traidor¡Viva el nuevo rey!

Varios mamodos salieron a las calles de la capital para exigir que Zeon dejara el trono. Llevaban algunos carteles del tipo:

"El verdadero rey es el que gane las luchas mamodo en la tierra. No a la usurpación"

"El verdadero rey no corrige con sangre sus problemas"

"El verdadero rey tiene un noble corazón"

- ¡No puede ser! - gritó Zeon al ver todo eso - ¡Jamás me sacarán del trono!

- Excelencia – dijo un guardia – El pueblo está golpeando las puertas del palacio. ¿Qué hacemos?

- Cómo que ¿Qué hacemos?... ¡Atacarles pues¡Nadie desafía mi trono!

- Excelencia... no creo que debería...

- ¿Estás con ellos también¡¿Acaso eres un traidor?!

- Su Excelencia... jamás en mi vida...

- ¡Pues da la orden de ataque!

- ¡Si su Excelencia!

A los pocos minutos se escucharon explosiones, producto de la batalla que acontecía.

- ¡Malditos mamodos! - decía Zeon - ¡Me quieren quitar el reino... pero no lo harán!

Justo en ese momento se escuchó una ovación que venía del centro de la capital.

- ¡Viva la Asamblea General¡Abajo el rey usurpador!

- ¿Asamblea General? - se preguntó Zeon

La ovación pareció responderle:

- ¡La Asamblea General gobernará el mundo mamodo hasta que terminen las luchas¡Muerte al rey traidor!

Y de repente Zeon vió algo que lo hizo replantearse lo de quedarse en el castillo. Los mamodos cogían todo tipo de objetos y arremetían contra los guardias. Zeon era una Bastilla... y los mamodos la destruirían.

Al ver a sus fuerzas liquidadas, Zeon se apresuró y fue a los subterraneos del Palacio Real. Escuchó como entraba el pueblo airado y no dejaba nada a su paso en los pisos superiores.

- Si me quedo... me matarán. Regresaré al mundo de los humanos.

Zeon no sabía que estaba firmando su propia setencia de muerte. Si usaba la Puerta de la Verdad... le arrancarían sus conjuros.

Finalmente llegó a donde quería llegar. Un círculo de transmutación. Simplemente unió las manos y dijo:

- ¡Aquí voy!

De repente apareció ante la Puerta de la Verdad. Esta se abrió y al hacerlo, el mamodo dijo:

- ¡Llévame al mundo de los humanos¡A Mochinoki, Japón!

La Puerta lo envolvió en sus tentáculos y lo arrastró hacia dentro. Una vez dentro pudo ver como algunas criaturas negras se colaban por todo su cuerpo y de repente sintió un agudo dolor, como si alguien le hubiera acabado de arrancar algo.

Finalmente apareció en Mochinoki, en el río donde Zatch solía pescar.

- Ahora probaré mis conjuros... - se dijo así mismo Zeon.

Pero al intentarlo no sucedió nada. Lo volvió a intentar pero nada. Justo entonces oyó una voz:

- Esta es tu paga Zeon... ahora fácilmente te mataré.


	21. El Canto al Anochecer

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo XXI**

**(El Canto al Anochecer)**

Kiyomaro y Diva seguían luchando. No pensaban detenerse hasta que uno de ellos cayera. Al igual que Amshel y Zatch. Eso era una lucha entre 3 razas: Humana, mamoda y chiróptera.

Amshel y Zatch seguían peleando. El mamodo no sabía exactamente como atacar a Amshel. Los Zakers no servían ya que el cuerpo del chiróptero era una armadura.

- ¡No hay manera de escapar Zatch! - decía Amshel.

Justo entonces Zatch tuvo una idea. Si llevaba a Amshel a la central de generación de eletricidad... podía tener una oportunidad.

Fue así que Zatch empezó a aparentar escapar. Amshel estaba tan cegado por la lucha que ni se dió cuenta.

- ¡Escapa¡Te alcanzaré y daré muerte!

Finalmente después de alguna persecución, Zatch llegó al generador de electricidad de Mochinoki. Justo entonces Amshel entró y Zatch preparó su ataque:

- ¡Jikerudo!

La onda magnética atrapó a Amshel entre los cables y entonces Zatch lanzó su ataque:

- ¡Zaker!

La explosión fue terrible... tal que se cortó la energía eléctrica en todo Mochinoki. Al ver Kiyomaro que las luces de toda la ciudad se apagaban, pensó:

- ¡Zatch¿Que te pasó?

- Deja a los caballeros con los mamodos – respondió Diva - ¡Sigamos con esto!

Y siguieron luchando.

Por su parte Amshel estaba carbonizado. El Jikerudo lo había insertado en una torre de alta tensión, por lo que el Zaker hizo que su cuerpo se quemara.

- Adiós Amshel – se limitó a decir Zatch - ¡Voy a salvarte Kiyomaro!

Y fue a toda velocidad a la escuela donde Diva y Kiyomaro peleaban.

Por otro lado, al ver Diva que Kiyomaro se sabía defender con la espada le dijo:

- Bien... acabemos esto. Todo lo que debes saber es que sólo hay una forma de matarme... con sangre.

- Ya era hora – se limitó a responder Kiyomaro.

Zatch había llegado a la escuela. Corrió deprisa para llegar a la azotea. Tenía que salvar a Kiyomaro.

Fue entonces cuando Diva bañó con sangre su espada, a base de cortarse ella misma una parte de la mano. Esperó a que la sangre recorriera toda la espada y la levantó.

Kiyomaro no pudo hacer eso. Simplemente cogió la espada y la levantó.

- Kiyomaro... veremos quién merece la vida.

- Eso espero... - respondió Kiyomaro.

Zach había llegado a la azotea. No había tiempo para advertir a Kiyomaro... tenía que interponerse entre Diva y Kiyomaro. Si la sangre de Diva alcanzaba a Kiyomaro... o bien se convertía en Caballero de Diva o bien se cristalizaba. Nadie sabía si había consmido Delta 67.

- ¡Adiós Kiyomaro! - dijo Diva y cogió su espada.

- ¡Diva! - rugió Kiyomaro.

Y cuando parecía que Diva daría el golpe final... su espada atravesó un ropaje azul. Justo entonces se escuchó un grito:

- ¡Kiyomaro!

Zatch Bell se había interpuesto entre Diva y Kiyomaro... es decir... Diva lo había atravezado.

- ¡Zatch¡Nooooo!

Diva retiró su espada de Zatch y la lanzó para un lado. Kiyomaro dejó caer su espada.

- ¡Zatch¡Zatch! - dijo Kiyomaro desesperado - ¡Resiste!

- Kiyomaro... - decía Zatch débil – No creo que me quede tiempo de vida... quería ser el rey mamodo... pero aún más importante... quería proteger este mundo.

Justo entonces empezó a cristalizarse.

- ¡Zatch¡No me dejes!

- Kiyomaro... te voy a pedir un favor... cuando muera... quema mi libro... para ponerle fin a esto. Si Sherie y Brago sobrevivieron a Diva... ellos serán los reyes.

- ¡Zatch... no quiero que mueras!

Ya era muy tarde. El mamodo seguía cristalizándose.


	22. Diva y Saya

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo XXII**

**(Diva y Saya)**

Ante la atónita mirada de Kiyomaro, Zatch Bell se cristalizó. Las lágrimas de Kiyomaro no podían ser más amargas. Primero Suzume y ahora Zatch... todo causado por Diva, un ser al que ni conocía del todo.

- Pobre mamodo – dijo Diva – Me da lástima que haya sacrificado su raza por un humano...

- ¡Maldita¿Qué haz hecho?

- Simplemente lo extinguí – contestó Diva – Pero no preocupes... serás el siguiente.

Entonces Diva levantó su espada. Kiyomaro se asustó... era su fin.

- Adios Kiyomaro... fue divertido mientras duró.

Pero justo cuando iba a dar el golpe final, apareció Saya y al verla, Diva la esquivó.

- Hermana – dijo Diva – Ya te estabas tardando...

- Diva... esta será la última batalla. No vivirás después de esto.

- ¿Y porqué? - preguntó Diva - ¿Tienes pena de los mamodos y humanos? Cuando entenderás que nosotros los chirópteros también queremos vivir...

- ¡No está bien vivir haciéndole daño a tanta gente!

- Bueno... si es así – Diva cogió su espada - ¡Veamos que reina sobrevive!

Saya y Diva comenzaron a luchar. Entre el forcejeo, Saya vió a Kiyomaro y le dijo:

- ¡Vete ahora mismo de aquí!

Kiyomaro... salió inmediatamente de la azotea. Estaba como idiotizado, por lo que no reaccinó muy coherentemente.

Por su parte, Diva y Saya seguían luchando:

- Hermana – decía Diva – No eres justa. Sólo defiendes a los humanos y no los chirópteros. No defiendes tu raza.

- Quizá sea cierto... pero al menos ellos no han hecho todas las atrocidades que tú y tus caballeros han hecho.

Saya atacó y logró atravesar a Diva con su espada. Sin embargo...

- Hermana... no la bañaste con sangre... así que no hay efecto.

- No lo olvidaré Diva... - se limitó a contestar Saya.

Y finalmente tras algunos momentos de forcejeo, Diva comprendió que eso sería inútil

- Vamos a ver quién queda...

Diciendo eso, bañó su espada en sange. Saya al verla, también hizo lo mismo, pero dijo:

- Ya veremos quien queda en pie...

Y con las dos espadas, Diva y Saya se atravesaron mutuamente. Tras el violento choque dejaron caer sus espadas.

Entonces Diva y Saya se miraron los cuerpos para ver quién se cristalizaba primero. Fue entonces cuando Diva empezó a verse cristalizar.

- ¿Porqué? - decía - ¿Porqué solo yo?

- ¡Diva! - gritó Saya desesperada - ¡Llévame contigo!

- ¿Qué dices hermana?

- Quería morir... pero sólo estás muriendo tú, Diva.

El brazo de Diva se cristalizó y ella cayó al suelo.

- Los chirópteros debemos extinguirnos... pero porqué solo tú estás muriendo... ¿Qué pasó aquí?

- Hermana... - decía Diva – Me voy...

- Diva... ¡Llévame contigo!

Justo al decir eso, Diva se cristalizó completamente. Al ver Saya que Diva ya había muerto se dejó caer y se puso a llorar amargamente.

Justo en ese momento entró David y Julia. Al ver a Diva muerta, David exclamó:

- Al fin... todo esto ha terminado. Muy bien hecho Saya... Diva está muerta.

- No era eso lo que esperaba – dijo Saya – Planeaba morir yo también. Los chirópteros no deben existir.

- ¿Pero qué dices Saya? - preguntó Julia

- Digo que los chirópteros no debemos exisitr. Así no hubiera pasado todo esto. Nosotros somos los que dañamos a los humanos.

Justo entonces se oyeron pasos en las escaleras de la azotea.


	23. El Ocaso de una Raza

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo XXIII**

**(El Ocaso de una Raza)**

David se puso a la defensiva al oír los pasos. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, vió que el autor de los pasos era Kiyomaro.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó David – Saya mató a Diva. Todo esto ha terminado.

- Todo ha terminado... - murmuró Kiyomaro – para Zatch también... y señaló hacia donde estaba su cristalizado cuerpo.

- Zatch... murió para protegerte – dijo Julia – Se sacrificó por tí, aún cuando eso le costó perder el intento de ser rey.

- Zatch se sacrificó por mí – repitió Kiyomaro - Pero... ¿qué he hecho yo por el¡Demonios¡Solo soy un humano corriente¡Jamás le he sido de ayuda en los combates! Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo... Diva me hubiera matado.

Justo en ese momento entró Lewis. Venía muy desesperado:

- La raza de los mamodos ha sido aniquilada. ¡Lo dicen en todos los canales!

- ¿Qué dices? - exclamó David

Lewis cargaba consigo una TV portátil, así que la encendió:

- A lo largo de todo el Japón ya se han confirmado 90 asesinatos en muy parecidas circunstancias. Todos los muertos fueron terriblemente victimados y quedaron sin ninguna gota de sangre – decía el presentador – Incluso la familia Belmont está de luto al ver la muerte de su hija: Sherie. No se ha encontrado el cuerpo, sólo rasgos de sangre y cabellos de la que fuera la hija de los Belmont. Un ser extraño estaba al lado de estos restos, totalmente despedazado...

- Brago... Sherie – exclamó Kiyomaro – Todos... han sido aniquilados.

- La guerra de los 100 mamodos ha concluido. No ha habido un ganador – dijo Julia.

- ¡Demonios! - gritó Kiyomaro – Todo tan cerca... y Zatch muere por Diva...

- No digas estupideces – increpó David – Los mamodos murieron producto del Delta 67 y el canto de Diva. Esto no fue una victoria... fue un horrible genocidio.

- El Delta 67... quiero saber lo que es – dijo Kiyomaro - ¿Qué rayos es el Delta 67?

- El Delta 67 es una droga extraída a partir de la sangre de Diva. Fue desarrollada a finales de la Guerra Fría y terminada en 1972, en Vietnam. Todo su desarrollo fue dirigido por Cinq Fléches y estoy muy segura de que Amshel supervisó este proceso – respondió Julia.

- ¿Así que han extraído medicamentos de Diva?

- No es un medicamento Kiyomaro – dijo Julia – El Delta 67 es una droga que convierte a personas en chirópteros. Actúa de dos maneras: Convierte al ser humano en un chiróptero lentamente, por progresivas dosis o actúa de inmediato si se oye a Diva cantar.

- ¿A todos los humanos? - preguntó Kiyomaro extrañado

- Por lo general afecta a los jóvenes y niños, aunque si se dan grandes dosis, también a los adultos. En Vietnam se hicieron experimentos con niños a los cuales se les aplicaron grandes dosis de Delta 67. El 100 de la muestra se volvieron chirópteros. En adultos... recordarás al Dr. Riddles ¿verdad?

- ¿El Dr. Riddles y Kido¡Ese monstruo de Amshel les hizo experimentos!

- Lo que realmente se probó con ellos fue la efectividad del Delta 67 en adultos y mamodos. Los resultados fueron alentadores para los caballeros. Los mamodos eran más vulnerables al Delta 67. Pero sabiendo eso... no entiendo porqué Zatch se cristalizó al tener contacto con la sangre de Diva.

- Acaso sería...

Y justo en ese momento apareció un chiróptero volando: Era Amshel.

- ¡Todavía no se ha acabado! - dijo Amshel – Los mamodos han muerto... pero aún queda Delta 67 en los alimentos...

Al verlo Kiyomaro ardió en ira.

- ¡Maldito! - exclamó Kiyomaro - ¡Todos tus malditos planes le arrebataron la vida a mi Zatch!

Y entonces, preso de una rabia sin límites le arrebató a Saya la espada con sangre y se la clavó a Amshel en el cuerpo. El chiróptero intentó moverse, pero ya era muy tarde: Se había cristalizado.

- Se han extinguido... - dijo David – los Caballeros de Diva ya han desaparecido.

- No lo entiendo... - se dijo Kiyomaro - ¡Hemos extiguido dos razas¡Los mamodos y los chirópteros!

- Los chirópteros debían extinguirse – contestó Saya – Los mamodos fueron arrastrados a esto y terminaron pereciendo.

Justo entonces se vió un rayo y se escuchó el relámpago. Pero por la forma... Kiyomaro se dió cuenta de que ese rayo era artificial.

- ¡Un mamodo!

Todos se quedaron quietos para ver lo que sucedía.


	24. Nankurunaisa

**Zatch Bell y los 4 Mundos**

**Renuncia**

Zatch Bell (O en Japonés para los puristas: Konjiki no Gash Bell), pertenece a su respectivo autor: Makoto Raiku y a la editorial Shougakukan, como a sus respectivos productores como Toei Animation y Fuji TV.

Blood+ pertenece a Aniplex, Production I.G y a Junichi Fujisaku.

Full Metal Alchemist pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa, Aniplex y Bones.

**Capítulo XXIV**

**(Nankurunaisa)**

**(Nota del Autor: **De acuerdo a Blood+, Nankurunaisa quiere decir algo parecido a "todo se arreglará".)

- ¡Ahora he venido a matarte! - exclamó Dante apareciendo de repente

Dante no había muerto por la caída con Zatch. Ella se había protegido, pero a la vez retirado al sentir que la Puerta se abría con Zeon en ella. Sabía que el mamodo perdería sus conjuros y que así podía matarlo a voluntad.

Kiyomaro, David, Lewis y Julia veían sorprendidos como Dante intentaba alcanzar a Zeon... que no poseía ningún conjuro y se esforzaba en sacar alguno.

- ¡Arpía! - exclamó Zeon - ¿Qué has hecho con mi poder?

- Te lo he quitado por tu traición...

Justo al pasar por la azotea, Dante y Zeon vieron el cuerpo de Zatch Bell.

- ¡Maldito sea el que me privó el placer de matarlo! - dijeron los dos al unísono.

Entonces Kiyomaro se enojó y cogió la espada con la que luchó contra Diva y al ver a Dante se la arrojó en dirección al pecho.

Dante dió un grito y cayó al suelo con la espada en un mar de sangre. Cuando Kiyomaro le retiró la espada, apenas le dijo:

- Pronto tú serás el próximo...

Al ver Zeon que Dante estaba muriendo, se paró y mirándola dijo:

- Maldita... eso te enseñará a respetar al rey. Jamás quise ser tu aliado.. sólo te usé para obtener la Piedra Filosofal y poder gobernar mi mundo. ¡Pero una guerra civil lo arruinó todo y ahora he perdido los conjuros!

Al hablar, Zeon vió el cuerpo de Zatch Bell y agregó:

- No sé quien demonios mató a Zatch, cuando estaba marcado para ser aniquilado por mí. ¡Un mamodo poderoso! Pero... Zatch murió en otras manos... ¡Seguro en las del inútil humano que es el Guardían de su Libro!

Al oír eso, Kiyomaro lo miró y le dijo:

- ¡Cállate¡No entiendes nada de lo que significó Zatch para mí! Es por eso... que no te perdonaré...

Y levantó su espada para atacar.

- Jamás perdonaré lo que haz hecho Zeon. Te devolveré al Inframundo.

En ese momento, Dante dió un grito y murió, al intentar quitarse la espada del pecho. Fue entonces cuando Kiyomaro cogió la espada con la que mató a Dante y se la intentó clavar a Zeon. Pero el mamodo era más astuto y esquivó el ataque.

- ¡No me vencerán¡Nunca lo harán!

Y entonces Zeon se abalanzó para atacar a Kiyomaro. Entonces sonaron 4 disparos y Zeon, entre maldiciones cayó al suelo sin vida. David había disparado a varias partes del cuerpo de Zeon, matándolo.

- Ya todo ha terminado – dijo Julia – Los mamodos y los chirópteros ya no existen.

Kiyomaro vió al cuerpo de Zatch y cogiendo el libro rojo dijo:

- Te prometo que sobreviviré siempre y te llevaré en mis recuerdos Zatch. Jamás olvidaré todo lo que me enseñaste.

Y recogiendo el cuerpo se lo llevó y salió de aquella azotea, seguido de David, Julia y Lewis. Todo había llegado a su fin.

Al día siguiente, reunido ante su madre, los miembros del Escudo Rojo (David, Lewis y Julia) y sus amigos de clase, Kiyomaro quemó el libro de Zatch, conciente ya de que su mamodo había perdido la vida. En todo ese trance, al prender fuego al libro... murmuró rápidamente:

- Nankurunaisa... Zatch... siempre te recordaré...

Una ola de aplausos lo contestó. Nadie olvidaría a Zatch ni el sacrificio que hizo. No llegó a ser un rey noble... pero mostró ser un mamodo noble al entregar su vida por salvar a Kiyomaro de la amenaza de Diva.

- Nunca te olvidaré Zatch – dijo la madre de Kiyomaro entre lágrimas.

Efectivamente... nadie lo olvidaría.

FIN


End file.
